Follow the stars
by Sakura Takashima
Summary: Peter wants to go back to Narnia even though Aslan told him he could not come back next time. When he decides not to go to the proferssor after all and stays at his cousin's house he gets dragged along into the painting, into Narnia. Where Caspian awaits.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is my first chapter of my first story that pairs up Prince Caspian X and Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia. The story does have things that go with the books and movies but there are many differences too.

As for the characters, they are not mine, they are C.S. Lewis' creation. It's just my mind that pairs the two kings together.

Warnings: This story will contain sexual themes later on. However if you want I can always write the chapter and then upload it twice, one with the sexual scene and one without. This is about two men together!

So if you don't like it then don't read it. And please do not write harsh comments unless they are meant to help me improve my writing.

If there are mistakes in my English then I say sorry for them and will correct them when I am alerted about them. I hope you'll enjoy reading.

**Prologue**

Peter sighed as he walked through the portal. He had given a last glance to Caspian and had nodded. Just to let him know it would be alright with him as King. That he would be a good ruler for Narnia. He knew that he would never return there, and honestly he thought that even if he did it would be like it had been now. That they'd arrive and find all they knew in ruins. He looked at his sisters and brother and smiled softly. "We'll be fine..." He spoke as he saw Lucy's worried face. "You'll go back eventually... and maybe they'll still be there... who knows?" He said softly.  
Lucy nodded slowly. "You're right Peter... but I'll miss it until I can go back." She whispered softly.

Time passed and slowly Lucy started to wonder or she and Edmund would ever return to Narnia at all...

About a year and a half had passed in total. And Susan had gone to America with their parents. However, Peter who first had had plans decided that he had to stay with his brother and sister and so the three of them had moved into the house of their Aunt Alberta and their annoying cousin Eustace.  
They sat together in the room of Lucy. Edmund was sitting on a chair and Lucy sat on her desk while Peter was asleep in her bed. She smiled. "He's exhausted from working so much." Edmund sighed and looked at his brother. "He is Lucy, but he does this so that Aunt Alberta and her husband can at least keep all three of us here." Lucy got up from the desk and sat down on the bed. "I hope that he will be with us..." Edmund frowned. "When?" "Well, when we go back to Narnia. I would love it if he could come with us again Ed... he's the leader."

Edmund nodded slowly. "You're right but, Aslan told him. He can't go back." "I know, but it must be so hard for him. He really liked it there. And Caspian... how would he feel if we were to meet Caspian again and he was left out?" Edmund frowned at this last comment. "I think it will be hard for him yes, but... why would he care so much about it? They were always fighting Lucy." The girl smiled. "Okay. That's true but there is something about the way he looked at Caspian when we had to go. As if he didn't want to leave."

The boy shook his head. "I saw that look too... but on Susan's face. I mean... she even kissed Caspian on the last minute." Lucy looked at her sleeping brother and then back at Ed. He was obviously missing the point there. But what could she do? If she told him that that wasn't what she meant then she'd have to explain it, and she wasn't certain or Peter would want her to do that. She didn't even know or Peter knew that she knew.

Peter woke up not much after they had finished their conversation. He yawned. "Oh sorry guys. I'm just so sleepy. The boss has been giving me the hardest jobs." Lucy gave him an understanding look. "Oh god, I shouldn't be accepting how they treat me." He growled. "I'm a King! A High King even... and yet I get treated like dirt." Edmund sighed. "Peter... please calm down."

Peter sighed. "I am calm... I just... I don't understand why you both get to go back and why I have to stay behind." Lucy looked at her feet. "I don't like the idea either Peter... I wish you could come with us." Ed sighed. "You just hope that we'll see Caspian again and then you don't want to have to feel guilty toward him Lu... I know you like him." Lucy blinked. "He's ... goodlooking, that's correct but I don't fancy him."

Peter looked at her with a confused look. "You sure of that Lu?" He asked, just to confirm. Ed laughed. "Oh look, Peter's worried about you being in his Telmarine hands already." Peter blinked. "What? He's no longer Telmarine... and I'm not worried, she can take care of herself. She's old enough for that."

Lucy nodded and sighed. "Oh... I just wish I knew when we'd return." Peter looked at her and sighed. He was happy for them but couldn't fight the longing feeling inside. He had to go back too, he just felt it deep down that he had unfinished business to deal with. He just hoped that Aslan would let him.

A shriek came from downstairs and Lucy sighed. "Oh no... not now." Edmund tensed and Peter frowned. He had barely been home so he hadn't seen the way that their cousin was treating them. He stormed into the room with a red face from anger and pointing at Edmund with a glare. "You destroyed it!" He said with his spoiled accent.

Peter stood up. "Now Eustace, please calm down before you accuse anyone of things." Eustace looked at Peter with a look full of disgust. "You better stay out of this and stop acting as if you're a king." Eustace spat before turning back to Edmund. "You destroyed my newest collection!" The boy frowned. "Your collection? Now why would I do that?" He asked with a slight angelic smile on his face. "See! See! You're practically admitting it! You destroyed my new collection!"

Lucy sighed and closed the door. "Of course he did Eustace... do you really think he'd spend his time with making you mad? He would find something better if that was his plan." Edmund chuckled. "True Lu, I would find something better."

Eustace looked at if he was going to explode and blinked when Peter suddenly had turned to the painting at the wall and looked at it with a frown. "Lucy... this ship." Lucy smiled. "Yes... very Narnian isn't it?" Peter nodded slowly and touched the frama lightly. "Narnia..." He whispered softly. Eustace laughed. "Oh god, don't tell me you believe in that land of their fairytales as well, I thought at least you would be smart enough to know it was just their fantasy."

Peter suddenly felt himself boil and turned to look at Eustace. "You don't know anything of me or of Narnia!" He yelled at him before blinking. Did he just feel something splash his shirt. He turned and looked up to see or there was water dripping down from the ceiling but there wasn't. It was then that he realized that there was water coming out of the painting. "Lucy, Edmund, hold on!" He said quickly as he rushed to his brother and sister, taking their hand. Lucy had a smile on her face and they all knew why of course. Except for Eustace, who for some reason was now suddenly blabbing about it all being a dream.

However as the water rose Peter felt happier than he had in days. Sure he had kept smiling in front of his family but when he was alone he could easily be compared with a zombie. While Eustace was screaming like a pig, yelling at them to stop their tricks the three Pevensies were smiling happily. However now a sudden fear struck Peter. What if only they could get through the painting? What if he had to see them leave but couldn't go with them? He didn't want to think of it and at that moment Edmund yelled at them to take a breath and swim.

Lucy was the first to obey what Edmund had said and then Peter quickly gasped for air before diving and swimming as well. Edmund had left them already. Ofcourse it was to be thought that Eustace was still screaming like a pig and refused to take orders of Edmund which lead to it that he was surprised when he saw the painting suck them all in. He could feel the water tugging at his trousers and it finally hit him that he had no other choice but to draw in a deep breath so that he at least wouldn't drown from the current.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings: ** this story contains the love of two men. Don't like don't read. And yes these two men [Caspian X and Peter Pevensie] will have sex later in this story. It's why it's rated M.

Also, the characters are owned by the magnificent C.S. Lewis. Without him this pairing wouldn't excist. (duh x.x")

**Chapter 1: Boarding the Dawn Treader**

Peter was smiling brightly when he swum up to the surface and noticed he was at open sea. Obviously not just any sea, no… Narnian sea. He looked around. "Lucy? Ed?" He smiled and swum over to his sister. She laughed. "We made it… we made it back to Narnia Peter." Edmund joined them just a moment later however they blinked in surprise when they heard coughs and saw Eustace looking around him. "You bring me back home right now!" He demanded before gasping and staring at something that came from behind the Pevensies. They turned and saw the boat coming at them.

This wasn't good. "Swim!" Yelled Peter as he saw the men looking down on them from on deck. He swum and hoped to get far enough so that they wouldn't see him, but of course that was in vain. Four men leaped into the cold water and each swum to one of the four visitors.

Lucy was the first to react. "It's alright Peter! It's Caspian!" Peter stopped swimming as saw that indeed Caspian was holding onto his sister and swum to the ship with her. Two other men were already helping Edmund and Eustace back to the ship as well. And a last one, Telmarine from the look of his skin, helped Peter to the ship.

When they were heaved onto the ship Peter really couldn't get over the happiness and smiled at Lucy and Edmund hugging them. "I got back too…" He said happily.

Caspian had hurried off to get towels for the four and smiled brightly at the Kings and Queen. "Queen Lucy…" He hugged her briefly and smiled. Then he looked at Edmund. "King Edmund…" He grinned and shook his hand firmly. Then his eyes settled on Peter and he couldn't help but frown a bit. "High King Peter… I thought…" Peter smiled. "Me too Caspian. I never thought I would come back, but it seems like I did."

The two kings gazed at each other for a moment, both frowning before shaking hands. "Okay… Lucy… I shall give you my quarters… being the only lady on board." Caspian looked at the other three. "Edmund, you and… uhm… him can share a room and I and Peter will sleep in the last one." He said. There were always a few rooms left so that if things were to happen they would at least have enough space. And it seemed that they were lucky with this.

Edmund sighed. "Great, sharing a room with Scrubbs." He mumbled. Lucy smiled and Peter shook his head. "Edmund, you're a king here… at least behave as one please…" Caspian looked at them, obviously not understanding why it was so bad until he heard Eustace complain about everything about the ship and the crew.

"Say, you're the captain isn't it? I suppose that you can tell me where I can find the British Council? For I want to go back home right now." Caspian blinked at the boy and then looked at Peter. "Uh…" Peter laughed. "Don't worry Caspian… he's always like this." "Oh… well then… I'll show you your rooms… and then you can get changed into something dry."

Peter looked at the room and smiled. "It's a nice ship Caspian." Caspian smiled. "Hm, yes I had thought you'd like it. I designed her myself. With a some help of course." Peter laughed. "Yes, of course. But if I may ask. Why are we at sea? And why did you call us?"

The King Caspian frowned. "Called you? I didn't call you. I'm at sea for a mission. Miraz… he send away my father's loyal helpers. I'm on a mission to find them." Peter bit his lip at the sound of Miraz' name. He hated that man until he died. And now he still had to fight back shivers.

Caspian looked at the High King and saw him shudder. "Peter… are you alright?" He asked softly. Peter looked up and nodded slowly. "Uh… yes… yes I am… just a bad memory." The other nodded. "Miraz has that effect on many. He was a cruel king and enemy…"

Peter just nodded softly and sat down as good as he could on the hammock that had been pointed out as his'. His blue eyes cast down. "That was the only thing… why I didn't want to return. Memories of Him would come back almost automatically."

Caspian looked at his friend with a troubled look. "We don't know what happened Peter but… do know we're all here to listen." Peter looked up and seemed to have stopped worrying. "Thank you." He stretched for a moment and sighed. "So… what about those dry clothes you promised?"

The King seemed to be knocked out of his thoughts and blinked. "Heh?" He frowned and then smiled. "Oh yes… I'll get them right away." He spoke, leaving the room. Peter looked at how Caspian left and sighed. He knew Miraz had told him he had been abducted because he was the Narnian Leader; as he refused to acknowledge Peter as a King. But somehow he had the idea that there was another reason, one that he couldn't put his finger on.

It didn't take long for Caspian to return with dry clothes and to interrupt the thoughts that were haunting Peter. He seemed as if he had gotten passed that to the others, but inside he knew he hadn't. Caspian looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Peter? Are you certain that you're okay?"

Peter stood up from his hammock and nodded. "Yes. But… could you please leave? So that I can get changed?" Caspian nodded and smiled. "Of course my King." Peter only just stopped himself from laughing softly. He turned his back to Caspian and started to pull out his shirt.

Caspian, who had wanted to ask or Peter would come up on deck afterward, turned and looked straight onto the faded lines on Peter's back. He frowned and left before Peter would find out he had seen it.

Caspian was peaking with Lucy when Peter came back on deck. The clothes looked rather good on him and you could barely see that they came from a person that was bigger than Peter. But luckily for the High King the new Narnian King wasn't that much taller.

Lucy smiled at her brother. "Oh Peter I'm so happy you're with us, I never thought of how it would be without you." Peter smiled and hugged his sister. "Well… if I had gone studying with the professor like I had planned then I wouldn't be here now…" Lucy pouted. "I know but you haven't… you're here with us now. With me, Ed, Caspian and… Scrubbs…"

Peter laughed and ran a hand through Lucy's hair, making her squeak like a mouse. With that Reepicheep appeared. He seemed to be looking for the other mouse but couldn't find any and then dropped off again.

Peter and Caspian started to laugh and Lucy just shook her head. "I'm going to bed. It's getting late." Peter nodded and saw the sun setting at the horizon. "You're right Lu. I think I'm going to turn in too." Caspain looked at Peter and stopped him from going inside as well. "Peter. We have to talk." Peter blinked and looked at Caspian with a frown. "About what?"

After a deep sigh Caspian let go of Peter's arm. "I think you know about what." He said, his eyes looking straight into Peter's soul. At least that's how it felt for Peter. The High King turned his face away. "Your uncle." He whispered.

**A/N: I am not completely pleased with how this chapter turned out. I had hoped that I was able to make it better than this, but apparently I failed myself miserably. I hope that you enjoyed reading this.**

**And I'm surprised to find that I have one alert on this story already after 1 chapter. Thank you for that.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: **this is about two men together, who will have sex later. Don't like, don't read.

These characters are not my creations but are created by the great C.S. Lewis.

**Recap: **After a deep sigh Caspian let go of Peter's arm. "I think you know about what." He said, his eyes looking straight into Peter's soul. At least that's how it felt for Peter. The High King turned his face away. "Your uncle." He whispered.

**Chapter 2: Stars**

Peter had felt a slight sting as he Caspian tell him that they had to talk. He looked one of the Narnians on board and frowned slightly. "I don't know or I can talk about it." Caspian looked at him and sighed. "Peter you'll have to talk one day… if it's not to me then talk to Lucy or Edmund… even Susan. But don't hide it inside." The blonde sighed and looked Caspian right in the eyes. "Nobody can tell me what to do." He said before walking inside, away from Caspian. Caspian looked at his crew and sighed before sitting down on a crate.

Reepicheep rushed over to the King. "Are you alright Caspian?" Caspian smiled a bit. "I don't know Reep. I'm worried about Peter."The mouse thought for a moment. "I know. Maybe if you challenge him for a fight he will get out of his shell and get back to who he used to be."

Caspian smiled softly. "I don't know or that'll do Reep. He's hurt inside but he won't let people see it." A sigh escaped his lips. "I didn't think Aslan would let him return. Not yet anyway." Reepicheep nodded and sighed as well. "You know you're the only one that might get through to him right Caspian?" The King nodded slowly. "I know that, but I don't know or he'll want it." Reepicheep nodded slowly and looked at the sky. "You know… sooner or later he'll have to give in." He said softly. Caspian smiled. "I know Reep, thank you."

Inside his room Peter sighed softly and looked at his feet as the ship rocked on the waves. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then lay down in his hammock, staring at the wooden ceiling of his room. Caspian would return to sleep too. He felt as if he rather didn't have to see him, but he knew that he couldn't avoid the King on his own ship in the middle of the ocean.

During the time he was in England he had hoped to be able to return to see his friends again, hug them and fight with them. But now he wasn't so sure anymore or he liked this at all. The door creaked and Caspian entered the room. "It's gotten dark. Most men have gone to bed…" He said silently with his Spanish accent. Peter turned to look at him and nodded slowly before sighing deeply and sitting up. "Are there… still people up on deck?" Caspian looked at him. "The ones that navigate us to the Lone Islands are the only ones up Peter."

Peter shifted and got up. "Walk with me." He spoke silently, his voice sounded as if he was going to break. Caspian nodded and held the door open for Peter before following the High King to the deck. There the fair haired male walked to the prow and sat down on the port side. He looked down to the waves and smiled a bit. "It's been a long time since I've been on a ship like this."

Caspian smiled. "Your first time in Narnia?" Peter nodded. "Yes, when the four of us ruled over Narnia for years." "Tell me about it." Caspian had shifted closer to look over the side of the ship as well. Peter sighed. "What is there to tell? It's all in the old history books. It's my second time in Narnia that won't be revealed." The King frowned. "Why wouldn't it? I will make the Narnians write down your new history here. And Trumpkin van help us with it. For he knows how you reached us."

Peter looked at him. "You will write that I came, that I lead Narnians to their death with a stupid plan and that after that I couldn't kill your uncle Miraz in a battle to the death. That I had no faith left to wait for Aslan and that I was reckless." Caspian put a hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't have known. And that you didn't kill Miraz… well. I don't call it foolish, but noble. As for Aslan… we all thought he was a myth."

Peter nodded. "You all thought it. I knew he wasn't and still I had no faith. I even allowed those Telmarines get their hands on me to abduct me." Caspian blinked. "Now you almost sound as if you wanted to be captured." The High King shook his head. "No, I didn't. But I didn't fight either. Perhaps I was worried of what would happen then." Caspian sat himself down next to Peter with a sad face. "You really should talk about it Peter." Peter nodded slowly when he saw the sorrow and worry in Caspian's eyes. "Caspian… what happened between us I…"

Caspian shook his head. "That's in the past now… we need you to get back to your old self." Peter gave in slowly. "I just wish that… I could erase those memories, like the way the stars disappear at day." Caspian looked up at the sky. "They are like the stars already. They leave for a bit but then return to you." The blonde sighed and leant against the wood. "I wonder… or you'll still be able to stand me… to look at me… if I tell you what happened."

The King frowned and looked at Peter in confusion. "And why wouldn't I? You're my friend Peter, and you're a great King and a great leader. I'll always be able to look at you and even look up at you." "Even if Miraz has… destroyed me inside?" Caspian laughed a bit and stood up, pulling Peter up with him. "Look at the sky. There are many stars that shine brighter than others. Yet… are the others less than the ones that shine brightly?" Peter slowly shook his head. "And the warriors who fought against Miraz. Were the smaller ones less powerful and less valiant than the others?" Again Peter shook his head.

"You might be broken inside Peter. But you'll find a way to heal and find back the strength inside you. You are the High King of Narnia. King above me and Edmund. You are High King Peter the Magnificent." Peter looked down and smiled a bit. "Thank you Caspian. You have helped me to see the light again." The dark haired male smiled and put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "You should know by now, that I would do anything for you Peter."

Peter smiled a bit and looked up at Caspian's dark eyes that were looking right into his own blue ones. "Caspian…" Caspian shook his head. "Don't speak Peter." Peter obeyed and bit his lip softly. Caspian sighed and his hand reached up to Peter's face tracing the High King's softly lips. "You have barely changed." Caspian spoke softly, gentle. Peter nodded. "You have become manlier… and stopped shaving." Caspian chuckled. "Yes I have… I've heard it looks good on me." Peter smiled. "It does… you have never looked better."

Caspian took a deep breath. "It's getting chilly, we should get back inside." He said with a gentle push on Peter's back to make him move. Peter sighed. "If you say so, your majesty." Caspian rolled with his eyes and then looked at one of the last crewmembers on deck. He was grinning with a quite meaningful look in his eyes. Caspian glared at him and took Peter back inside, straight to their room.

"So… Peter… have you uh… thought of me?" Peter looked up. "Hm? In England you mean? I think I have yes… No. Actually I am sure I have. Most of the time my mind just started wandering. When I was alone I would think of you, and Narnia. And how I was never going to see you all again. It was killing me."

Caspian smiled and touched Peter's cheek softly. "I hoped… every single day. That you and the others would just stand before me again. And here you are. Only one of the Kings and Queens of Old is missing. But the most important one is here." He said sheepishly. Peter gave a short amused laugh and shook his head. "You'll never change. Always the seducer… I bet you've had tons of men and women drooling over you while we were gone."

The King nodded slowly. "Yes, I can't say that there haven't been any that tried to captivate my heart. But we both know that I am loyal to my heart." Peter smiled. "So am I." He replied softly.

**A/N: Okay, starting chemistry? Or was it there already? I'd love to hear opinion.**

**Also, the reason I could update so quickly was because I wasn't able to go to class for a few days, but now things change. I'm going back to class fulltime from now and I hope that I can update soon, somewhere around the weekend hopefully. **

**Edit: Thank you to Shiro-Chan who kindly mentioned to me that I had written bed instead of bet. This is now corrected.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warnings: this is a story about two men who will eventually have sex. If you don't like, don't read.  
The characters used in this story are all created by the great C.S. Lewis. **

**Recap: **The King nodded slowly. "Yes, I can't say that there haven't been any that tried to captivate my heart. But we both know that I am loyal to my heart." Peter smiled. "So am I." He replied softly.

**Chapter 3: Moodswings**

Caspian smiled gently to Peter and put his arm around the High King's shoulder. "Let's go inside now and try to sleep." Peter nodded slowly. He felt surprisingly calm after his talk with Caspian and was almost euphoric. He had felt bad the past months. Ever since he had left Narnia he had felt blue and alone. And now he felt strong again, strong and happy.

The King had noticed it as well that at Peter's departure from Narnia he had seemed tense and uneasy. And now he seemed more relaxed. He had considered that the tense aura of Peter had come from the fact that Susan had kissed the newly crowned King Caspian as a farewell. Caspian knew that Peter was upset about that when he had given Susan a cold look instead of a smile as they left Narnia.

Peter sat down for as good as he could in the hammock and looked at the King who was undressing himself down to his pants as if he didn't even notice Peter being there. Peter gazed at the strong and tanned skin of Caspian's back. When Caspian turned to look at Peter he sighed softly. "Peter. You shouldn't." Peter looked away and sighed. "You don't know what it's like…" "I do, I feel the same. But we can't. After this time Aslan will never let you come back again. It was probably a mistake that you even got here."

The High King nodded slowly and turned his back to Caspian as he lay down in the hammock, biting his lip in anger. Why would he have to return to England? Why? He loved Narnia, he loved this world the people in it and all the magic that surrounded it. He had for Narnia over and over and yet he wasn't allowed to stay. It stung deep in his chest that Aslan wouldn't let him stay.

Caspian looked at Peter and sighed. He knew why Peter didn't take any clothes off to sleep, even though the layers he was wearing must have annoyed him a lot. Peter didn't know that Caspian had seen the marks. The leftovers of Miraz' abduction. Peter had always hidden them from everyone with the thought that he didn't want o explain it to them. He didn't want to tell them that he had been terrified and had cried out for help but that nobody came. The humiliation had been deep and Caspian could see how it was pulling his friend down together with all the other worries that he daren't share with anybody.

It pained the King to see his friend like this. But he couldn't help unless Peter would let him. He sighed and closed his eyes. And soon he drifted off into a deep sleep. His dreams were about Peter. How happy he had felt when he saw Peter being helped on deck by one of his crewmembers. It had made his heart skip a beat.

Peter's eyes were closed as a silent try to keep himself from starting to cry. He hated it when he cried. But his heart felt heavy with worries and then sometimes it could be a huge relief to shed some tears. However, as a High King he refused to let them out so easily. He fought back the tears as long as he could before finally breaking down. It was around midnight when he slowly started to fall into a dreamless sleep.

It was early in the morning when Caspian shook Peter awake, gently but with a clear voice. "Come on Peter, time to get up. We're all on deck already." Peter opened his eyes with a groan and sat up. "Hn. Can't I stay here for today?" He asked silently. Caspian sighed but then nodded. "Alright, I'll come get you for the break at noon." He said turning to leave but Peter had taken Caspian's sleeve in his hand. "Don't go … please." "But… I'm the King, I have to back on deck." He said silently. He had wanted to take Peter's hand to make him let go of his sleeve but the blue eyes that were staring at him captivated him with their sorrow. "Please." Came a whisper from Peter's lips.

Caspian sat down on a crate and sighed. "Peter… I can see there's something wrong. Why won't you tell me?" The High King shook his head. "You wouldn't understand it.. You'd try but…" Caspian got up with a growl of frustration and kicked the crate he had been sitting on. "If you won't let me try then how are we meant to find or I do understand or don't?"

A soft knock on the door made Caspian look up with a frown. "Yes?" "Caspian, It's Lucy, can I come in?" Peter looked at the door. "Yes Lucy, do come in." She walked inside and smiled softly at the two males. "Is everything alright?" Peter smiled and hugged his sister. "Of course it is Lu, we're just arguing a bit. Nothing bad really." The girl looked at Peter with a frown. "Peter, you don't look well… We've only been here one day and your eyes are already filled with worries. You should try to relax a bit. We're back in Narnia. It's what you wanted, right?"

Peter looked away from Lucy and for a moment his eyes rested on Caspian who was just looking at them, seeing how Peter reacted. "It is Lu… it must be the air on sea that's effecting me, it's been a while since we last were in a ship at sea." Lucy smiled. "Edmund is waiting for you on Deck. He wants to fight." Peter sighed. "I'll never get away from that will I?" He got up with a soft smile toward Lucy. "Go ahead already, I'll be right there." Lucy smiled, hugged her brother again and then rushed off to the deck.

"Quite a show you just put up…" "I had to. I can't let her worry about me." "She's High Queen now. She can handle things. And perhaps she's better with them than you are." Peter glared at the King. "How can you know or she's better at things than I am?" Caspian sighed and shook his head. "You've changed so much Peter. You're not the person I remember." He said before leaving their room. Peter had wanted to stop him but instead he looked at his feet. He knew Caspian was right and he hated himself for changing so much.

Edmund sat at the table, laughing as he heard Eustace complain about the food that he had been given to eat. Lucy smiled and started eating and Peter sighed. "Eustace, it's the best you'll get on this trip really. Unless we bump into some kind food-paradise. Which I doubt." The cousin of the Pevensies obviously didn't like Narnia as they did. Edmund finished eating and got up. "So… anybody volunteer to fight?" He smiled and Peter shook his head. "Unbelievable. You fought with me last night…"

Edmund looked at Peter. "No offence Peter, but… your fighting was sort of bad yesterday really. You should pick it up again." Peter blinked. "Hey! I beat Miraz in combat and you're saying I have to pick it up again?" He said with a loud voice as he got up. "Caspian, your sword." He glared at his brother. Caspian looked at Peter and then at Edmund. "Peter… I don't think tha-" "Oh just shut up and give me your sword, King." He was obviously not happy that he had been laughed at by his brother when it came to his fighting and wouldn't take no from a King of Narnia while he was still the High King.

Caspian put his hand on his sword and then sighed before handing it over to Peter. Peter looked at it and then at Caspian. He recognized it as a sword that he had used before when he had foolishly forgotten his own in Aslan's How. "It has served me before and will serve me again." He said softly before looking at Edmund and attacking him.

Eustace who had finally stopped playing with his food jumped a bit and dropped his food on the ground from surprise. "Well, what is that barbarian behavior for?" Lucy laughed. "Edmund told Peter's swordfighting was bad yesterday and well… as a High Ki-" "How can he be a King? He's just a boy… you are all delusional I say." Lucy sighed. "Oh you're such… argh." She turned away and was just in time to see Peter avoid a close attack.

But Edmund was fast and stopped Peter's attack with a skillful swirl and laughed. "You still don't have it back Peter." He looked at Caspian who shook his head. "You're lucky you were careful enough to keep my sword on board." He said as he walked over to the sword which was now a few feet away from Peter. The blonde High King turned away. "I really have lost it." He admitted slowly. "Let's hope things don't turn out on a fight any time soon." He said silently.

Caspian put his sword back and looked at Peter. "You'll be fine once you're in real danger. A simulated fight is never the same as a real battle." The King said as he walked over to Peter and put a hand on his shoulder. "When we fight for the ones we love, for our family and friends… then we find our real strength." Peter looked at him. "I suppose… But still, losing from Edmund. He's skilled but it stings." "If you want… we can train occasionally?"

Peter smiled and nodded. "Yes, that sounds great." He looked at Caspian and frowned for a moment. "I'm sorry… for being so terrible the first time we met." He said with a look at Lucy. She had pointed it out several times that he could be nicer to Caspian. But Peter had never considered it. Not until he had been abducted and then later reunited with his family and Caspian. From that day on he knew he could trust the other, since it was him who had gotten him away from Miraz' palace.

Caspian was startled by this. "What? Peter I had long forgotten about how you treated me in the start… you proved me that I was worth to be King further to the end of the battle. That's most important." Peter shook his head. "I had no respect. I should have remembered the time that I first came to Narnia. And that I didn't… I only cared about my own prestige and my own honor and pride."

Caspian sighed. "You are changing subjects so quickly Peter. Maybe you should go and rest?" He suggested. But Peter shook his head firmly. "No. I want to talk to you. About what happened… what happened when Miraz…" The King's eyes narrowed slightly and then he nodded. "Alright." He turned to Lucy. "Lucy, I and Peter are going to have a talk in my quarters okay?" Lucy nodded. "Of course, they're yours after all." She said smiling.

**A/N: Okay, after 3 chapters reached 1 review and 4 alerts. It's better than I expected xD apparently there are slightly more Peter/Caspian fans than I had first thought. :3 I hope you all enjoy reading this :)  
Ideas and reviews welcome!**

**The reason of the title for this chapter came from the fact that Peter is confused and his mind keeps wandering. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Recap: **Caspian sighed. "You are changing subjects so quickly Peter. Maybe you should go and rest?" He suggested. But Peter shook his head firmly. "No. I want to talk to you. About what happened… what happened when Miraz…" The King's eyes narrowed slightly and then he nodded. "Alright." He turned to Lucy. "Lucy, I and Peter are going to have a talk in my quarters okay?" Lucy nodded. "Of course, they're yours after all." She said smiling.

**Warnings: this is a story about two men who will eventually have sex. If you don't like, don't read.  
The characters used in this story are all created by the great C.S. Lewis. **

_This chapter is a flashback! Keep this in mind. It takes place after the failed raid on Miraz' Castle_

**Chapter 4: Abduction revealed**

Peter was sleeping soundly in the tent when he sudden woke from a noise outside. He frowned and looked at the two sleeping males. Edmund and Caspian were still there so then who would it be? Lucy or Susan perhaps? He didn't know so he stood up and slowly stepped over the sleeping Caspian as he was his way outside to the forest, looking around to see if he found anything curious.

He sighed and shook his head in clear confusion before gasping as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his chest and arms, holding them at place and refusing to let go as Peter struggled. The moment that he had wanted to cry out someone placed a sword against his neck. He swallowed. This wasn't good. Who were they? Was that Telmarine armor? He wasn't certain at that moment.

One of the attackers walked over to him and gagged him before the other took the sword away. "Scream all you want little King, they can't hear you." They chuckled and pushed him down, tying his hands together on his back with rough ropes that cut in his skin. He groaned and tried to fight back but they were with too many and they were too strong. He couldn't fight them off. The biggest man grinned. "Keep fighting and you might pass out of exhaustion." Peter growled at them and in return he got smacked against the face and fell down onto the ground. He glared as someone pulled him up and started to pull him along to the edge of the forest.

The Narnians had been so certain that they were safe here, but apparently they were more than wrong. The High King stumbled after the men and fell a few times on the way to Miraz' Castle. He was worried on what would happen to him now. If they had gotten him because they themselves wanted it, then he had a chance, but if they took him into the castle then he would be lost. Then there would be no way back.

They walked all night until they reached Beruna. And there they got onto their horses, luckily for Peter they had brought an extra horse to put him on, and drove straight to Miraz' Castle. And Peter thought to himself that it was perhaps the best that he didn't know what would happen in there. Though he didn't think that Miraz was inviting him over for tea.

Hours and hours they rode on the horses to Miraz' Castle. He felt horrible and his body hurt from the walking and the ropes around this wrist cut in deeper. He was worried about his family. What would happen when they woke and found him gone? What would they try to find him? Where would they look? He was scared deep inside. That they would come look for him and that they would end up hurt. For as long as he could he would try anything to keep them safe, even if it meant that he had to endure all tortures that the Telmarines had ready for him. He would never endanger his family. Nor Caspian.

By the time that they finally reached the castle Peter was shaking slightly on the horse. He was sleepy and cold. Exhaustion was taking over him but he didn't dare to go to sleep. After all, he didn't want to risk it that he wasn't prepared for whatever they had in mind for him. The sound of the bridge being dropped, the hooves of the horses on the wood. The wooden bridge that Peter had come to hate. Then the heave iron gates. He looked at the ground, seeing the bloodstains of the Narnians that had died. He had lead them to their deaths and they had kept fighting even though they knew it was hopeless.

His eyes shifted to the balcony on which he had seen Miraz that evening. That night that he had failed to lead the Narnians. And there he was, his eyes black and a grin on his face. Peter forgot how tired he was and sat up. His back straight and his eyes full of devotion and pride. He would not be brought down this easily.

Their eyes met. The black and blue eyes captured each other with clear hate and persistence visible. Miraz looked at the men. "Take him down to the dungeons and tie him up already. I'll be right there." With that the men got of their horse and walked over to Peter, pulling him off the horse and dragging him toward the stairs down to the dungeons. Peter struggled in a hope to get free, but the men held onto him too strongly.

Then shoved him onto the ground and laughed. "You really thought that our King would let you raid the castle without payback?" One of the men asked. Peter glared at them and tried to kick him away but the other man pushed him down and laughed. "I wouldn't fight us at this moment. You'll only get hurt more." They pulled him up and pushed him against the wall. The High King groaned as one of the guards spread his legs while the other kept him against the wall. Another guard entered the room with an iron bar in his hand with shackles at the end of it.

Peter could see him close in on him from the corner of his eye. He frowned and yelped when he felt the cold iron lock around his ankles. What in the name of Aslan were they doing? One of the men grabbed his hands and tied another rope around his wrists before pulling the rope through an iron ring in the wall. They tugged the rope until Peter was standing on this toes and groaned.

The men laughed as they looked at him now that he was tied up. The door opened again and Peter tried to see who was entering the room. The King's laugh filled the room and made Peter swallow. This really couldn't be good could it? Miraz walked over to him and grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. "You're not so tough now are you? Tied up and gagged… delivered to my mercy." Peter glared at him. He would've yelled if he hadn't been gagged but couldn't escape.

Miraz laughed again and then walked to a chair, sitting down and smiling. "Good. Get those clothes off him." Peter blinked and felt sick. His clothes? He tried to pull himself free again. Two of the guards walked over to him with a knife and started to cut the High King's shirt and pants off. He shivered. It was cold with clothes, without it was even worse. He felt exposed and small now. He even had to hold back tears of fear. Somehow he knew what would come even before he heard the cracking of the whip on the air.

The High King screamed against the gag as the whip crashed against his back. He tried to pull himself free again in a desperate try to get away from the whip and Miraz. But the guards laughed and so did Miraz. Delighted by how the High King was fighting to get free and run Miraz leant back on his chair. "Hit him faster and harder." The guard that was handling the whip nodded and Peter bit his lip harder to endure the pain.

This torture went on for about a half an hour. And the sight of the red, bloody cuts on Peter's back made Miraz happy. Almost as if he had beaten down the entire Narnian resistance with this. But he was wrong. He had no idea about the fire that he had lighted deep inside of the Narnian High King. It wasn't visible, but inside Peter couldn't wait to slay Miraz down and make all Telmarines pay for what they had done to his people.

Miraz rose from his chair and walked over to the guards. "Let him be like this for an hour or three. And then… then you have permission for me to do the things we discussed." The man said with a cruel laugh. Peter tried figure out what Miraz meant with those words. But before he could say anything the Telmarine King had left the dungeon and the guards had moved to their position at the door of the dungeon to make sure nobody would try and rescue Peter.

**A/N: I had planned to write the entire flashback in one chapter but I decided to do it in two chapters. Also the next chapter will contain parts of the Narnians looking for Peter as well so it will be a longer chapter. Which means it'll take a bit longer to write too. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll be waiting for the next. Reviews are always welcome of course.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Recap**: Miraz rose from his chair and walked over to the guards. "Let him be like this for an hour or three… and then… then you have permission for me to do the things we discussed." The man said with a cruel laugh. Peter tried to figure out what Miraz meant with those words. But before he could say anything the Telmarine King had left the dungeon and the guards had moved to their position at the door of the dungeon to make sure nobody would try to rescue Peter.

**Warnings: this is about two guys that will have sex and will be in love later on. Don't like don't read. **

**Beware: MENTIONS OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**The characters belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

This chapter is a mix of memories and Peter and Caspian. It is written this way to give you a full view of what happened.

**Chapter 5: Abduction Revealed part II**

It was around the morning that the guards and Peter had arrived at Miraz' Castle. So by that time the Narnians were waking up. The centaurs and fauns were discussing what to do now. They had lost a lot of men and weren't sure or they would be able to make it when the actual battle begun. Something moved in the text next to them and they saw Edmund walk out. "Any of you have seen Peter?" Glenstorm shook his head. "He hasn't been seen by any of us. Sorry." Edmund walked back inside the tent. He knew Peter would never leave without a message to put their mind at ease. "Caspian! Get up, Peter's gone!"

The Telmarine Prince sat up and yawned. "Who? Peter? Uh… you certain he isn't just off for a walk?" Ed sighed. "No Caspian, he would never let us worry like that. There's something wrong." Caspian got up and stretched. "Okay, any clues?" The Narnian King shook his head. "Say, Caspian… should we tell Lucy and Susan about it?" Caspian sighed. "I don't know… perhaps Susan. She'll know or we should tell Lucy or not." Edmund nodded in agreement.

And so the Narnian King and Telmarine Prince went to look for High Queen Susan. Of course she and Lucy were practicing their ranging skills. "Susan!" The young woman looked up. "Caspian… Ed…" Edmund ran to her. "Caspian has to talk to you…" He said. He would train with Lucy while Caspian explained it to Susan. Susan looked at Caspian with a frown once he was done with the story. "Peter gone? He could just be of for a walk, Caspian." The Prince sighed. "Ed is sure something has happened…" Susan nodded. "Let's look for traces in your tent."

Caspian called for Edmund and they headed back to the tent with Susan. Susan looked around in the tent and then came outside, looking at them and holding Peter's sword in her hand. "He would never leave without Rhindon. You're right. Something's wrong." She said softly. Caspian bit his lip. "So… he's been taken or… he doesn't want to return here?" Edmund sighed as Susan nodded. "Yes… we will form a search party." She said.

Edmund had joined the search party together with Susan, Glenstorm and his sons, Reepicheep and a few fauns. Caspian remained at the camp; just in case Peter would come back while the others were gone. The Prince was worried. He considered the possibility that Peter was taken by Miraz' men. The idea frightened him. He had seen how Miraz could be to slaves and prisoners. He felt sick in his abdomen. But hoped that the feeling was wrong.

* * *

Peter was somewhere between sleep and awake. His head was dizzy and he felt sick. His wrists and ankles were bruised and hurt like hell. And honestly, he had no idea how much longer he'd hold onto this torture. "So… suffered enough little King?" Peter bit his lip and groaned something as a reply. "What? What did you say Narnian?" They laughed and removed his gag. "It's High King." Peter growled as he glared at the guard. "You really think you can lead them anywhere but to their deaths?"

Peter swallowed. "Don't speak of that." The man laughed. "Hey, come help me will you?" He yelled to the two guards outside. They walked in and smiled. "Sure." They let Peter down a bit so that he could stand on his entire foot instead of just his toes and then tied the rope again. But of course they didn't leave it just with that. The two guards held Peter against the wall, please with the little amount of resistance.

The other guard walked out but returned not much later with an iron stave which was glowing of heat. Peter couldn't see it and felt himself wonder why the others were laughing. But the confusion was lifted as soon as hot circle was pushed against the skin on his shoulder and the smell of burned flesh filled the dungeon.

The Narnian king screamed against the gag. They had replaced it before the other had left the room. Tears were running down his face while he had not even realized that he was crying. The sign, the symbol of the Telmarines now 'decorated' his shoulder, ugly scorched flesh that looked horrible on his fair skin. The name of the King was in the mark. Almost as if Peter was Miraz' price now. But he refused to give in to the mindless fear that was spreading through him.

However, the guards were still laughing. "That's not all cutie…" They grinned. "I go first." One of them said. Peter couldn't make out who had said it and didn't realize what he had meant until he heard the sound of something clashing with the ground. Like, something heavy… "Hehe, you sure look yummy." The guard joked as he moved to the High King. Peter fought against his restraints. He didn't want this, the whip, brands, anything was better than this. The King's eyes were wide in fear. Tears were glistening in his eyes before they ran down his cheeks.

* * *

Caspian hadn't seen Peter get back. And worry washed over him as he saw the group return without the High King. The only news they had was that the trails lead to Beruna. And on top of that they had found a necklace which Susan remembered to be a gift from their father. Peter had gotten a golden one because his father believed he was the one that would protect the family. He always wore it and had never let anybody touch it, not even Edmund. The entire camp was silent and Edmund tried to comfort and calm Susan down. She was sure that her brother had been killed and refused to hope that Peter would come back. Lucy meanwhile knew there was something wrong but was kept in the dark on purpose.

* * *

Peter shook and cried as the third guard shoved himself inside the High King. The other two held him and made jokes about it. But Peter felt broken, dirty and lifeless. The man thrusted hard and deep into the tied up male. He was bleeding, and though it hurt less than the first man it was still too painful to think of it. They had gotten peter to come once too by fucking him hard against his spot while one of the guards that held him stroked him firmly. It made Peter sick when they had come inside him and had forced his body to enjoy it while his mind, heard and soul begged for it to stop.

Emotionally Peter was a wreck. And the third guard grinned. "Guys give me my knife." He laughed. One of them gave him the knife and smiled. "What are you planning?" "The brand makes him Miraz' property but…" The other two laughed too now. Peter shook on his legs. He no longer felt his arms and legs and felt like fainting. The last guard came deep inside the Narnian leader and pulled out, bending down and smiling. He put the point of the knife against the skin of Peter's cheek and pushed before carving 'PET' in the skin. He carved it deep to make sure it would leave a nasty scar.

"I'll get Miraz for further instructions." One of them said and left. Peter groaned as his hands were let down and his ankles were released from the shackles. They had to help him down of he would've fallen and broken his neck. That was something they didn't dare risk. "Look… the pride High King… broken, bleeding and marked as someone else's property." Peter didn't want to hear it. He didn't feel like a King anymore. He felt like a beaten child. As if he had deserved all of this for the way he had abandoned the Narnians when the raid on the castle had failed. He was disgusted by himself.

Miraz walked in and looked at Peter. "Take him back to the woods and drop him near that Narnian place… 'Dancing Lawn' I think it's called." The guards nodded and removed Peter's gag. Then they wrapped a blanket around him, it wasn't thick, but it was something. They hated Narnians, but Peter seemed different and they couldn't help wanting to give him a shot at survival. And so they put him on a horse and hurried of to 'Dancing Lawn.'

* * *

Caspian and the others had eaten and were prepared to start looking again. They had decided to go in two teams this time. One went with Caspian down to the southern parts of Aslan's How. And Susan's team would take the northern paths to look for Peter. Both left to their parts after a quick promise that they'd find him.

Caspian's team went slowly, making sure that he would not miss a thing. A few birds were flying up ahead to see if they found any trace of the High King. They knew the trails had lead to Beruna, but Caspian and Susan had agreed to scout this part again before going off to the castle.

Soon one of the birds came flying toward Caspian. "Caspian! Caspian! I found someone in the grass at Dancing Lawn…. Blonde and quite alike our king!" Caspian smiled. "Pick up the pace! We have to get there as soon as possible." Glenstorm, who had gone with Caspian this time hurried over to the place the bird had told them and looked at the face of Peter, his eyes red from crying and a painful and thoughtful frown on his forehead. The centaur sighed. "Caspian… he should be brought to the camp." He said once the Prince came in sight.

Caspian looked at the High King and tried to wake him. "Peter… Peter wake up… please wake up." The boy frowned and opened his eyes. "Hn… C-Caspian?" "Yes… you're safe… you're back…" He smiled. Peter groaned. "Get Susan… to help me bathe…" He whispered. Caspian frowned. "Your sister? Wouldn't it be better if I did so Peter?" "No… Susan… just Susan." He said softly.

-Back in present time-

Caspian looked at Peter with a slight look of horror on his face. "T-they did that to you?" Peter looked down and nodded slowly. "They did…" He bit his lip. Caspian wanted to pull the High King in a hug but shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry Peter… If I had known I would've taken care they couldn't possibly take you away, but I wasn't prepared for a thing like that, I'm so sorry that I let it happen."

**A/N: Okay, got to finish it before the 16****th**** woo! I think there is no need for much more information with this chapter. If you have questions, found errors or things like that, let me know. **

**Reviews always welcome. Hope you enjoyed reading. **

**P.s. sorry that the sexual scene was so short, I just couldn't get myself to write it out the way I should've.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Recap:** Caspian looked at Peter with a slight look of horror on his face. "T-they did that to you?" Peter looked down and nodded slowly. "They did…" He bit his lip. Caspian wanted to pull the High King in a hug but shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry Peter… If I had known I would've taken care they couldn't possibly take you away, but I wasn't prepared for a thing like that, I'm so sorry that I let it happen."

**Warnings: this is about two guys that will have sex and will be in love later on. Don't like don't read. **

**The characters belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

**Chapter 6: Distance**

Peter smiled a bit at Caspian and looked down. "You couldn't have helped me… even if you knew." He said softly and frowning. Caspian looked at him, his face full of compassion. "Has… has it healed well?" The High King bit his lip and sighed. "Hm… depends… the lashes have…" He looked at his feet and frowned. Caspian put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "And… your shoulder?" He asked silently. The Narnian King looked up at the other and bit his lip.

"Peter… come on. Tell me the truth please." Peter sighed. "It… it hasn't been healed well no. I have never gone to the doctor in England, I didn't want anyone to ask questions." He said softly. Caspian nodded. "I understand. It must be hard to explain that you got those scars from my uncle here in Narnia." Peter nodded. "If I talked about Narnia they would call me crazy and put me in some kind of hospital… I never would've been able to return to Narnia, to you and to our other friends."

Caspian reached out and softly put his hand on Peter's hair, stroking it. "You know… I feel kinda bad now… I mean… after our victory on the Telmarines… we had some moments together and I never noticed… I never realized what they did to you." Peter looked his with his blue eyes and shook his head. "I never planned on telling you. But now it was obvious that I had to. And it's not like I can run from you here so I realized that it was the best to tell you. But I didn't tell you so that you would start feeling guilty. You couldn't have helped me, you couldn't have known."

The Telmarine King nodded and pulled Peter in a hug. "Does… Susan know?" Peter sighed. "No… she wanted to know but I never told her what exactly happened. Just like she never told me why she kissed you." Caspian blinked. "Peter… I… I swear I just didn't know how to react to it really…" Peter wanted to say something about it but changed his mind and just stayed silent in Caspian's arms. He had missed it, he had missed Caspian more than he had admitted to himself. And the distance that he was trying to keep was only making things a whole lot harder for him.

He knew that he and Caspian had shared some sweet and loving moments before Peter had returned to England but he had promised himself that if he went back to Narnia he would do his best to keep his distance in hope that the feelings he had buried deep inside would disappear. But who has the power to get over someone when that same person is holding you close and just a few inches away to kiss? Peter closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind when Caspian suddenly moved.

The King had softly put his hand underneath Peter's chin and lifted it to make Peter look at him before smiling a bit and leaning closer. Peter, at first, didn't know how to react now. He had tried to avoid this point but yet Caspian was leaning closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. And when Peter didn't fight it Caspian added a bit more pressure in hope the High King wouldn't mind it too much.

However… the moment that Peter felt Caspian get more into the kiss he put his hand on the other's chest and pushed him away. He looked at Caspian with confused eyes and shook his head. "I can't… we … can't…" He said silently. Caspian looked away and sighed. "Why not? Because Aslan will make you go again?" Peter nodded slowly and looked down. "I can't do that again Caspian. If I get close again it will destroy me when I have to leave you... I won't be able to handle it."

Caspian nodded slowly and let go of Peter. "I understand." The tone of his voice was harsh but Peter could hear the pain in it. Caspian left the room, leaving Peter alone with his own pain. He didn't know if he had done the right thing. But he knew that if he had let Caspian go on then… then he would regret it later.

Time passed and most of that time Peter was in his room. He had found a notebook somewhere and was, just like Eustace, keeping a diary. Only his diary wasn't filled with complains about the Narnian food and weather.

On deck Caspian was the same. He was encouraging everyone to keep up their work and had many long talks with Edmund and Drinian about the course of their voyage. The times that he was in his room with Peter he barely spoke and even ignored the blue eyed Narnian as much as he could. After all he had asked for distance, so distance was what he got.

Lucy and Edmund could feel the change in atmosphere and knew something was wrong. But Edmund had told Lucy that it was probably none of their business and that it was better to let the two men handle it on themselves. Even though Lucy didn't think that they would solve it on their own she had followed Edmund's advice and had left it alone. But that didn't mean that she didn't spend hours with Peter in his room, just talking.

She knew that Peter, who was having a lot of moodswings lately, missed the friend he had in Caspian. But no matter how many times she asked about it, Peter never admitted to it and always pretended not to have heard the question. All she had wanted to know was if Peter and Caspian were actually having a fight or not.

One day, when Lucy returned from having talked to Peter again she heard someone say something about land being in sight. She smiled and ran over to Caspian. "Land in sight? Are we finally at the Lost Islands?" Caspian nodded. "Yes… go get Peter. He's going on shore with you, Edmund, Reep, Eustace, Drinian and me." Lucy frowned. "Why are the others staying on the ship?" "The Lone Islands have always been Narnian but there's no Narnian flag in sight." Lucy sighed. "I see…. I'll get him ready." She hurried back to Peter's room. "Peter! Get changed and go get Rhindon."

Peter looked up. "Why? What's wrong? Are we being attacked?" "No, we finally reached the Lone Islands but… there's no Narnian flag to be seen." Peter frowned. "But… The Lone Islands were always Narnian." Lucy nodded. "Caspian wants us to get ready to go on shore." Peter nodded and got up. "Okay… go up on deck, I'll be there in a few minutes." He said before taking clothes that were more comfortable for fighting and his sword Rhindon. He found it weird. This time in Narnia seemed less adventurous as the last two times had been. But perhaps it was because they were at sea.

But hearing about the possible troubles had made Peter excited. He was happy now. Perhaps they were in for a good fight. That could finally get his mind of things.

As they came closer to the land he smiled. He could smell the adventure. Blood would be spilled. He took Rhindon in his hand and looked at Lucy. It had been days since she had seen him smile and it made her happy to see that he was excited about this. Caspian however had a troubled look on his face. After all this only meant trouble right? Caspian got into the boat and one of the minotaurs took hold off the oars. Peter stepped in it and sat down next to Edmund. Just like Caspian he had a troubled look on his face. Lucy smiled a bit at Peter, trying to make him feel a bit better. She had felt his spirit drop and it had not surprised her at all.

As they approached the land Peter stood up and looked at the city. It was empty. "This place used to be vibrant." He said silently. Edmund got up as well and nodded. "Indeed. It almost seems as if everybody has fallen asleep." Lucy could feel it somehow. It was something different. The boat hit the dock and they stepped ashore. Caspian told Dorian, Reepicheep and the others that had come with them to stay behind and come look for them if they didn't return soon.

And so Caspian, Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace left the others to find out what was happening on the Lone Islands. What made them so silent and lifeless. Caspian held onto his crossbow and looked at Peter who was taking the lead with Rhindon. It seemed as if he wanted to prove that he still had it, that he was still a High King and had not lost his touch when it came to battlefields. It was clear to the King that it was better for him and for Peter to stay away from him like he had done most of the time that had passed since Peter's revelation on the events that had broken him.

Peter stopped and sighed. "No sign of any live…" He told Edmund and Caspian. They had realized that too of course, they weren't stupid. Eustace had however wandered off a bit and had seen a family hide inside their house but had decided to keep it hidden. "So … nobody is here… let's get back to the ship." He suggested. Peter turned to his cousin and shook his head. "You'll never make a King… something is wrong here, we are meant to at least find out what happened."

Eustace sighed. It was obvious that he didn't enjoy this at all. But how could he help it? He didn't know Narnia, or their customs. And little did he know about Kings and Queens who fought for their honor. The only things he knew were the things that his own King of Britain did, and that was sitting on his chair. He did not fight battles while he rode a horse and handled a sword. That was something that had not happened for ages in any modern country.

Peter stepped inside the big church. Caspian followed and they made their way to the middle, looking at a list of names with numbers. Lucy looked at them. "Why are some people crossed out?" Edmund looked at it. "It seems like a price…" Caspian sighed. "Slave traders…" Peter looked at Caspian. He knew that the King was right but he hoped he wasn't. "There must be some that have escaped right, I mean, some names aren't crossed out yet."

On that moment the sound of the bells echoed through the building and the city as men slid down from the tower one ropes. The Pevensies and Caspian were soon back to back with their swords in their hand, ready to fight back. However… there was no fight because they heard another sound. A high pitched scream came from the entrance where they had left Eustace. Eustace's collar was held by a man who seemed to be the leader of the slave traders. The man laughed. "If you want to hear him squeal like a girl again… then maybe you should fight back. But else…" Peter sighed. "Of course… Eustace." He glared at his cousin and sighed again as the slave traders shackled them.

The leader grinned. "What do we have here? A girl… and that boy… take them to the market." He said before looking at the three Kings. "Hm… take the blond as well. Drop the other two in the dungeons." He said before turning away from them. Peter blinked when one of the traders pulled him along with Lucy and Eustace. "Where are they taking us again Lucy?" "The market… he told them to take us to the market Peter." The market? Wait… the slave market? He bit his lip. It seemed like hell would start soon.

**Note: Okay, I am happy that people seem to enjoy this story a lot. Also I have gotten some advice to pay attention to my 'or' and 'if'-use in my sentences. I have tried to keep it in mind in this chapter. If anybody spots mistakes in grammar, please let me know so I can let my writing grow. **

**As for the story, yes, I will take another twist with the slave traders. This story is long from over. And I'm sorry that I let you all wait this long. I had planned to update sooner but it seemed like things always got in the way. Reviews, questions and ideas are always welcome.**

**Edit: I must apologize for the mistakes I made. It seems that I have mistaken Eustace for Peter's nephew while he's Peter's cousin. And that the monarch of that time was a king and not a queen. This was pointed out to me by Storyseeker. And I will try to keep the things he said in mind. The person that pointed out my 'if' and 'or'-use was Jossi-Kun.|| I thank them for helping me out with this. And I will try to keep these things in mind with the next chapter. And hope you all enjoy the story.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Recap:** The leader grinned. "What do we have here? A girl… and that boy… take them to the market." He said before looking at the three Kings. "Hm… take the blond as well. Drop the other two in the dungeons." He said before turning away from them. Peter blinked when one of the traders pulled him along with Lucy and Eustace. "Where are they taking us again Lucy?" "The market… he told them to take us to the market Peter." The market? Wait… the slave market? He bit his lip. It seemed like hell would start soon.

**Warnings: this is about two guys that will have sex and will be in love later on. Don't like don't read. **

**The characters belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

**Note: I have heard that some people find it hard to get who speaks when in my fic. So I have altered the style a bit. I hope things get more clear that way. **

**Chapter 7: The traders**

Peter had been right to be upset when he heard about the market. When they arrived at the market he noticed he was in real trouble. Men were eyeing him with a weird expression on their face, it scared him. He looked at his sister and cousin.

"You alright Lucy? Eustace?"

Lucy looked at Peter and sighed softly. "Hm… I don't know Peter… it feels strange." She whispered softly. The look on Peter's face was obvious. He was upset, and not just a bit. She wondered what made him feel so uncomfortable, Reepicheep would come with the others to save them right?

Eustace looked at the two Pevensies and just scowled on how they acted so calm about all this. They were taken by slave traders for god's sake. But it was obvious to Eustace that even though they reacted so calm they were as worried as he was.

They were not able to talk much more because soon the traders walked over to them and looked at the three. He looked at each one of them before grinning and grabbing hold of Peter's shirt and pulling him up. Peter glared at the man and then looked behind him to look at Lucy and Eustace.

Eustace wasn't looking up, he was staring at his feet, probably still in shock that he was going to be sold to a stranger. And Lucy… Lucy only got more worried with the second as she saw how the man dragged her brother to a big flat stone and pushed him to stand on top of it.

Peter's eyes slid over the crowd. The men were obviously not sure if they would bid on him or not. But that was good right? If they didn't want to buy him then he'd be safe. The longer it took, the more they had the chance to be saved… right? He could see Lucy and Eustace from where he stood now.

The leader of the traders walked over to him. "Oh come on guys, he's strong and well taken care off. Healthy, white teeth and you should see his muscles."

Peter glared at the man. Did the man even know he was selling a King? No, he probably did not know. But then again, there was still nobody bidding on him and his hopes grew with every second.

"Come on… anyone for 70?" The slave trader asked. He seemed to be annoyed that nobody was bidding on Peter.

But then a hand rose in the crowd. "80!" A man called out, shattering the hope of Peter. The man had a slight grin on his face. He wore a red robe and was one of the few men around without a beard.

And another hand rose. "90!" This man was older, he seemed like the oldest one in the group. But he did seem quite kind. Perhaps if he bought Peter it wouldn't be so bad?

The beardless man raised his bid to 100 and then the 'race' started. The two men kept raising the price and soon the man without a beard reached the bid of 200. And then… silence. The old man sighed and shook his head. It was clear, he couldn't go any higher.

The trader looked at the crowd. "No higher bids?" And no reply came. "Okay, sold!" He put a board around Peter's neck and pushed him off the rock.

Peter looked at his feet. He had to get away from these men. If that man took him away from the market then how could be get back to his friends and family? How would he get back to Caspian? He saw the man that had bought him walk to the trader, a bag of the money in his hand.

He gave the bag to the trader and smiled. "I want to take him home right now." The man spoke with a look at Peter.

The trader looked at him. "Hm… okay then." He walked over to Peter and pushed him over to the man that had bought the High King.

Peter's eyes shifted to his sister and cousin. This wasn't good. He knew that soon Reepicheep, Drinian and the others would soon start looking for them. He had to stay around until then. He looked at the man that bought him. "At least let me say goodbye to my sister first."

The man looked at him and turned to see who Peter was talking about. He looked at Lucy and sighed before pushing Peter to her.

Peter bend down and hugged her. "Oh Lucy… I don't want to go with that creep."

Lucy bit her lip. "Can't you fight him?" She asked silently.

The High King sighed. "I don't know Lucy… but I'll tr-"

The man had walked up to them and had put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "You had enough time to say goodbye."

Peter got up slowly, but Lucy could see that he was not happy that the man had interrupted him. At least that was what she thought was the reason for the look on Peter's face. He turned to the man and pushed him away from him. "Don't. Touch. Me." He said with a clear voice.

The man frowned. "Listen boy, I bought you and you will listen to me."

Peter smirked and spit in his face. "Forget it! I don't care if you bought me but I'm not your property!" He looked at Lucy and then ran. He knew she'd understand it was the only way for him to be able to return to her.

The beardless man chased him right away together with two of the trader his helpers. Letting the man go after Peter alone would've killed his profits for that day so he had no choice but send his men after the High King.

Lucy smiled softly and Eustace frowned when he saw her smile. "Why are you smiling? This is a disaster."

Lucy shook her head. "No… Peter is fast… he'll get away. And even if he doesn't… he was able to stall some time… by the time we get sold Reepicheep and Drinian will be here with the others."

Eustace frowned and looked at the direction Peter had run. Did Peter really think he could escape those men? There were three men chasing him and his hands were still shackled. Eustace looked down and sighed. He hoped Peter would indeed be able to get away.

And Lucy was right. About ten men in robes and caps walked into the group and they blended in right away. The trader looked at Lucy and picked her up before putting her on the stone.

They bid 150 for Lucy. And the bidding for her went a whole lot faster than it had for Peter. But she was younger, and female. When they put Eustace on the stone the silence was even tenser than it had been with Peter.

The two men of the group returned, informing the leader that they had found Peter and had helped the man to bring the Narnian to the man's house. The man nodded and turned back to the possible buyers. "Come on, he may not look like much but he's strong."

Some men made comments about Eustace, calling him a stinker. The man sighed. "Come on, someone make a bid."

Then came the words. "I'll take them off your hands. I'll take them all off your hands." One of the men stepped forward and lifted his hood, revealing the face of Drinian and Reepicheep who had hidden underneath the hood as well.

And the fight broke loose as several Narnians and Telmarines revealed themselves and attacked the traders and buyers. Lucy smiled and Eustace took a step back in surprise. But perhaps he was worried that he would end up in the middle of the fight.

* * *

When Caspian and Edmund had been taken to the dungeons Caspian's heart felt heavy and worry filled his mind and body. Peter… He hoped Peter would be alright. Of course he was worried about the others too but he was certain that they would be alright. But Peter. After Peter had told him about the things that happened to him in Miraz' Castle he had kept an eye on the High King when he slept. Just to make sure he would sleep well and that he wouldn't be haunted by nightmares.

Edmund looked at Caspian and sighed. "Great… now what?"

Caspian blinked. "We have to get out of course! Peter, Lucy and Eustace could be in danger!" He said before turning to the gate of the dungeon and kicking it. But the gate did not move. Another kick. And another. But it didn't work.

"It's no hopeless. You'll never get out." Came a voice from a dark corner of the dungeon.

"Who's there?" Asked Edmund.

"Nobody. Just the voice in my head." Was the reply.

Caspian walked toward the corner, slowly and cautious. A frown stood on his face as he approached the voice. A face appeared in the dim light of the dungeon. It was the face of a man, his hair and beard were long and untidy. "Lord Bern?" The King asked.

The man frowned. "I was once, but I am no longer worthy of that title."

Edmund and Caspian looked at each other. "Is he one of the seven?" Asked Edmund.

Caspian did not reply and stepped closer to Lord Bern, kneeling before the man.

"That face. You remind me of a King I once loved well."

"That man was my father." Caspian spoke with a gentle voice. It really was one of the seven.

The man gasped, bend down and begged to be forgiven. But Caspian helped him back up and smiled. And told him it was alright.

Meanwhile Edmund had made his way to the little hole in the wall that held bars to keep the prisoners inside. He looked outside and could see a cart that transported some men and women through the city. A man and his daughter ran after it.

Caspian heard the noise outside and walked to Edmund, looking outside as well. The men and women on the cart were dragged off it and into a boat before being pushed off shore into the sea. "Where are they taking them?"

"Keep watching." Was Lord Bern's answer.

The boat went further ashore and the clouds changed. A green mist rose from the sea. Then there were screams. And when the mist disappeared the boat and the people in it were gone.

"What happened?" The question came from Edmund.

"It's a sacrifice."

"Where did they go?" This time it was Caspian. He looked at Lord Bern.

"No-one knows. The mist was first seen in the east. Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We Lords made a pact to find the source of the mist and destroy it. They each set sail but none came back." He sighed. "You see, if they don't sell you to the slave traders. You'll likely to be fed to the mist."

Caspian frowned and looked at Edmund.

Edmund's face was pale. "We have to find Peter, Lucy and Eustace. Before it is too late."

A few men approached the dungeon and opened the gate. "Come on!"

They were taken outside. Caspian looked at the market and could see Lucy with a sold sign around her neck and Eustace on a stone. Where was Peter? He felt a strange feeling inside his stomach. Was he sold already? The sound of Reepicheep's voice reached his ears and he looked at what happened. And soon one of the other men looked down to the market as well as the sound of swords filled the air.

Of course Caspian took the chance to beat the man behind him in his face with the chains and Edmund hit the other one as well. One push later the man that had looked down to the market lay on the ground, dead.

Reep freed Lucy of her shackles and soon she joined in the fight as well. Edmund held a man back with the chains of his shackles while Lord Bern stole the keys. Once their hands were free Lord Bern threw the keys to Caspian. The minotaurs, fauns and Drinian's men fought with brute force, easily bringing the men down.

Eustace on the other hand had been on his knees somewhere near a table and saw one of the traders fall on the ground before him. He took the chance to free his hands and get away from the fight, being a pacifist as he himself always said.

The people of the city joined in the fight and used vases, and anything else they could find, as weapons. And then it didn't take much longer before the city was back in Narnian hands.

Lord Bern took his role as the Lord of the city again and the crew of the Dawn Treader grew with one member. They gathered in Lord Bern's house for dinner. And that's when the worries about Peter arose again.

Lucy looked down and sighed when Caspian asked her where Peter was. "He ran into the city… trying to get away from the man that bought him. Two of the traders chased him as well. But the men returned. So…"

Caspian looked at Edmund and then at Lord Bern. "We have to look for Peter. He could be in real trouble."

Edmund stood up. "Well… why don't we find out who the buyer was? Surely the traders must know him…"

Lord Bern looked at them and nodded. "Yes… you can ask them. But be careful. I don't want any of you to get hurt when you go look for the High King."

Eustace listened to their plans but inside he felt bad. He had always been mean to Peter, to Edmund too but… Edmund wasn't in trouble. And now Peter was in the hands of a stranger. Who knew what the man would do to him? He was annoying but he was still family.

**Note: Okay, another chapter done. Peter is gone… how long will it take for them to find him and in what state will they find him? **

**I did my best to finish this as soon as possible and since I have nothing to do this weekend I am glad that I could upload another chapter in such short notice.**

**Also, I hope you guys like the new chapter. I tried to keep the things that you have all pointed me out in mind. And like I said before; reviews, ideas and questions are always welcome.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Recap: **Eustace listened to their plans but inside he felt bad. He had always been mean to Peter, to Edmund too but… Edmund wasn't in trouble. And now Peter was in the hands of a stranger. Who knew what the man would do to him? He was annoying but he was still family.

**Warnings: this is about two guys that will have sex and will be in love later on. Don't like don't read. **

**The characters belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

**Chapter 8: Finding Peter  
**

Caspian looked at Edmund and got up. "I'm going to find out who bought Peter."

Edmund nodded and smiled. "I'm coming with you. Lucy, you stay here with Eustace."

Lucy wanted to protest but saw that Edmund and Caspian were determined to do this on their own. She knew that they would never let anything happen to Peter. And certainly Caspian wouldn't. Sure, they had grown apart a bit but she knew about their feelings while Edmund seemed to be blind for it. Eustace had of course not seen a thing of it either. His knowledge from books wasn't very accurate when it came to things as emotional ties between people. And Lucy was quite certain that Eustace would not be too pleased if he heard about the special bond between the Telmarine King and the Narnian High King.

Caspian and Edmund left the room and slowly walked over to the dungeons. There they walked through a long hall before reaching the place where the men were locked up. Or at least the survivors.

Edmund took his flashlight, he had left it in Narnia, but Caspian had kept it with him, and shone the light into the men their faces. The men groaned and complained.

Caspian glared at them. "The man that bought the blond boy that was with us. Who is he?"

"We don't know about a blond boy." One of the men replied right away.

Edmund kicked the bars. "Don't lie! Who bought him!"

Caspian looked at Edmund and smiled. "Ed… no kicking… yet."

Edmund turned to Caspian and nodded. "Come on. Who bought him? If you keep silent I'll get violent."

The traders looked at each other and then at Edmund and Caspian. "He… lives up the hill." Spoke one of them.

Caspian nodded. "Which house?"

The same man replied. "The biggest… with the garden in the front." He sighed.

Caspian smiled. "Okay… does he have guards?"

The man sighed. "Yes…. A few and they have weapons."

Edmund nodded. "That's enough information, let's go Caspian."

Caspian looked at the men. "This better be true." He said before leaving the room with Edmund.

"You think Peter will be alright?" Edmund asked Caspian.

Caspian looked at him. "Uh… I hope so…" He said silently. He was worried like hell.

Edmund looked at him and stopped walking. "Caspian. You and Peter you… had a fight right?" He asked softly.

The King looked away. "We did, but now I just want to find him and make sure he's safe." He said softly, it was almost a whisper. This time he would save Peter.

They walked back upstairs, all the way to the dining hall where the others were. Lucy looked up with a hopeful look on her face. Caspian smiled slightly and Lucy relaxed slowly. They sat down and looked at everybody before taking a deep breath.

After Caspian told them what he knew they agreed to sneak up to the house to find out where Peter was and if he would be able to walk. After all it was a mystery to them what would've happened to Peter. They had no idea what kind of man it was that bought him. Once they knew where Peter was and in what condition he was they would be able to make plans on saving him.

* * *

Peter had been running for a while now, he didn't know how long it had been actually. He leant against a house, panting and looking around cautiously. He was worried that they would catch up with him and that that creep would get his hands on him. He didn't worry about Lucy and Eustace, he knew the crew would go and save them. But Caspian and Edmund. They had been locked up in a dungeon… where was that dungeon? Would they get out? And if so… would they be saved?

His heart felt heavy. Caspian. He took a deep breath and looked at the sky. He just had to believe in it, Caspian had to be safe. Aslan would ensure that… right? After all Caspian was a good King, and a lovely person. He could be hard and cruel but when it came to the point his heart was golden. He remembered the few nights they had been together. It had been magical and amazing. But those days were gone. They were on a ship, sailing toward uncharted waters, and they knew that Peter would eventually have to return to his own world.

The High King closed his eyes for a few minutes. And he had better not done that for the traders helped Peter's "owner" to surround the blonde.

"Now!" Came the voice of one of the men.

Peter's eyes shot open and he wanted to grab his sword to protect himself. But alas, it had been taken away when they sold him. He looked at the men and slowly backed against the wall as they drew near.

"Tie him up and help me get him to my house." The beardless man spoke. His voice was cruel and Peter didn't like it one bit.

The men did as told and tied Peter's hands on his back before pushing him toward the house.

The house was big, it had a huge garden in front of it and the walls around it were high. Peter sighed. He would never be able to climb over those walls. He would be trapped as soon as he got inside them. But he didn't give up so easily. He struggled himself free from the grip of the men and ran again, away from the house. He didn't care where he would end up. He just had to get away from them.

The men laughed and just looked at him, knowing that he wouldn't get far, because somewhere along the road was a rope, and only if you paid attention to it you did not trip over it. And since Peter didn't know he soon tripped, falling onto the ground. He hit his head against the ground and groaned as he tried to get up again. But one of the traders' foot kept him down.

"Thought you could run huh?" Laughed the other man. "Let's get him inside."

Peter was pulled up and then dragged to the house again. He sighed and gave up. At least the others would be safe. But he couldn't help but wonder or he would ever see them again. Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, Drinian, Reepicheep, Caspian… and even Susan… True she had hurt him by kissing Caspian, but after all she hadn't known about their feelings.

He looked down as the men pushed him inside the house and the door was locked behind him. He looked at the door and then sighed softly. That was it… no way to escape. The man that was his owner now seemed to be a Telmarine that had cared a lot about the previous King, Miraz. He had even named his son Miraz in honor of his memory. But that only worried Peter more. A man that honored Miraz… who knew what would happen if he heard that three years ago Peter had helped bringing him down?

The man showed him where he would sleep and then where the list was of things that had to be done. "What is your name?"

Peter blinked. "Uh… P-Peter."

The man frowned. "Peter huh? Tss… your parents are Narnian?"

Peter blinked again but then slowly nodded. "Y-yes… yes… they are Narnian."

The man laughed. "I see… then start with scrubbing the floor." He said before pulling Peter to the place.

It was surrounded by walls and there were a few pots with plants. The man threw a bucket and something to scrub with. "I want it to shine."

Peter looked at him. "uh… w-where can…"

"Water is there. Ask the rest to the other slaves."

Peter sighed and looked at the ground. "Great." He mumbled to himself. Scrubbing floors? He was a King… He had fought for Narnia. He had kept Narnia safe for years. And now he had to scrub floors as if he was nothing. But he couldn't say it that he was High King Peter the Magnificent. It would only endanger him in the house of the Miraz loving Telmarine.

And so Peter started scrubbing the floor. He scrubbed and kept scrubbing until his hands were red. The pain was hard but he did not give up. He would never give up.

The sun stood high in the sky by now and Peter was having troubles. He had poured the water over the floor to be able to go on with his work. It had happened a few times, in those few hours, that his so called master had passed him and kicked him because he had seen Peter take a small drink from the water.

* * *

Caspian looked at the bright sky. "Peter…"

Lucy smiled a bit. "We'll out where he is soon." She looked at him. "He'll be back safe on the Dawn Treader soon."

Caspian smiled a bit. "Yes… you're right… let's go get him." He said before making a sign to Edmund who stood a bit further.

Edmund walked over to them. "We're ready when you are Caspian."

Caspian nodded softly. And then came the walk to the house that the traders had described for them.

When they arrived they stared at it. The walls surrounding the inner plain, on which the man of the house trained his sword fighting and other skills, were so high that it was obvious they wouldn't be able to climb over it. And little they know that the King they wanted to get out of there so badly was scrubbing the floor of said plain.

"How can we get in?" Asked Lucy.

Edmund and Caspian looked at each other. They have no idea. But then they hadn't thought of Reepicheep.

"I can get it…" Reep spoke.

Lucy smiled. "You'd do that? You'd go in and look for Peter?"

Reepicheep nodded and bowed for a moment. "Of course your majesty. Anything for our High King."

Caspian smiled and looked at the house. "Okay… so how are you going to get in? By the door or?"

"I will climb one of these tries and get over the wall like that. I cannot say yet how I will get back out." He said before looking at the men and then running to one of the trees.

Soon Reepicheep was in the top of the tree and could see the plain. When he saw Peter he made a sad face. Seeing a King scrub the floor like a low slave felt strange to the mouse. He quickly jumped on the wall and then looked at Peter. Now he had to get down. But how was he going to do that? He saw a fern somewhere and decided he could probably go down that way. And he could.

He looked or there was nobody around and then snuck up to Peter, tapping his shoulder.

Peter sighed and looked behind him before smiling a bit. "Reep…"

"Yes your majesty… I am here to try to get you out of this place."

"But Reep… this house it's…"

"I know… but we will manage. Caspian and the others are waiting outside for information to get you out. We will help you escape this place."

Peter looked down. "You're too positive Reep… there's no way out."

Reepicheep thought for a moment. "Ah, I know. I will open the front door and let Caspian and the others in your majesty."

Peter nodded. "That sounds like a plan… okay… do that…" He smiled a bit before blinking. "Reep! Hide." He said quickly.

Reepicheep did as the High King told him and quickly hid behind the fern.

The Telmarine walked toward Peter. "Who were you speaking with?"

Peter bit his lip. "M-myself… I… I did not like the silence."

The man kicked him and Peter gasped for air as the man's foot hit his chest.

"S-sir please."

"You are a slave. You're not meant to speak unless questioned." He laughed and kicked him again.

Reepicheep made a move to come to aid of the High King but Peter's eyes locked with the mouse's and he slightly shook his head. Reepicheep saw this and sighed softly. If the King did not want him to do that than he would not. After all did he, as a loyal mouse, not have to obey the orders of the Kings and High King?

The man kept kicking Peter for a while. It hurt him. He bit his lip and tried to curl up so he would not be hurt more. But he couldn't fight it. He let the man go on and when he finally stopped and left he slowly relaxed and sat up a bit, coughing slightly. Reepicheep hurried to the King and put his little paw on Peter's shoulder. Peter smiled a bit.

"I'm okay Reep… don't worry." He sighed.

"I know you'll be okay. But now I have to let the King in with your brother and the other crewmembers."

Peter nodded softly and saw Reepicheep leave. He would soon see Caspian again. And he couldn't believe how relieved he felt about it. Caspian. He just couldn't get enough of the name, the memories from before washed over him when he thought of Caspian. Their skin touching, their passion, their love. He closed his eyes and shook his head a bit before scrubbing again. He had to pretend to be working.

**Note: Okay, finally finished it. It didn't take as long as last chapter and I hope you all like it. Sadly it was delayed because last week was the death anniversary of my father who has passed away last Wednesday. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Recap: **Peter nodded softly and saw Reepicheep leave. He would soon see Caspian again. And he couldn't believe how relieved he felt about it. Caspian. He just couldn't get enough of the name, the memories from before washed over him when he thought of Caspian. Their skin touching, their passion, their love. He closed his eyes and shook his head a bit before scrubbing again. He had to pretend to be working.

**Warnings: this is about two guys that will have sex and will be in love later on. Don't like don't read. **

**The characters belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

**Chapter 9: The Narnian sky**

Reepicheep easily got passed the people in the house and opened the front door before whistling to Caspian.

The King looked up right away. "Edmund… we're going in." He said with a soft smile. He would be reunited with Peter. They would be together again and Caspian hoped that now Peter would let him closer again. He wanted to be with him again, and forever this time.

After that things went fast, the Narnians ran to the door, opened it completely and stormed inside with their swords drawn. Slaves hid as quickly as they could. Servants gasped and dropped expensive things. And the lord of the house was nowhere to be found.

Caspian and Edmund got hold of one of the servants and told him to summon his lord right away. And Reep added that the Lord had to be brought to the plain. After that he lead Caspian and Edmund to it and sighed softly when he saw that the High King had started scrubbing again.

The King's eyes grew big. Peter was scrubbing? Edmund himself looked quite surprised as well but did not seem to find a way to react to this. Lucy who joined them a few moments later rolled her eyes at the two men before rushing over to her brother and putting her arms around his neck; hugging him closely.

Peter blinked and dropped the brush before hugging back slowly and closing his eyes. He didn't want to talk at the moment. He felt quite good now that he knew Caspian was there and with his sister's arms around him. She had grown up so much. He could feel that she was more mature in her thinking than she had when they came to Narnia the first time.

Caspian slowly walked closer to him and bend down. "Lucy."

Lucy gave a nod and took a step back before looking at them with a soft smile.

Caspian touched Peter's hand and the High King smiled a bit. They looked at each other, the clear blue orbs of Peter meeting the coal orbs of Caspian. Peter could not look away. Caspian smiled and touched Peter's shoulder. Peter just leant against Caspian and let him hold him. He didn't want to fight it, the feeling; the safety of Caspian's arms was more than welcome.

Edmund looked at his brother and the King embracing. He glanced at Lucy and could see that she knew what was going on.

"Lucy… what is with them?"

Lucy smiled and looked at him. "You'll find out when it's the right time Ed… I'm returning to the house of Lord Bern… Eustace will be happy to hear we found Peter."

Edmund sighed. "Why did he stay there anyway? Did he not want to save Peter?"

"He did Ed, but… after what happened with the slave traders he felt like he would be a burden."

Edmund chuckled and Lucy left the place. Edmund looked at her and sighed softly before looking back to his brother and Caspian.

The servant and his master walked toward the three kings. Peter and Caspian stood up and looked at him.

Caspian stepped toward the man. "Why did you buy our friend?"

The man looked at them and frowned. "Your friend? I had no idea that he was your fri-"

Edmund growled. "How were you meant to know huh? We don't ask or you knew he was our friend. We want to know why you bought him."

The man smiled a bit. "Well… because I needed a slave." He said smiling.

Peter shivered and clung onto Caspian, biting his lip. Wondering what the man meant with needing a slave.

Caspian could feel that Peter was tense and sighed. "Why? Answer us."

The man looked away. "Well… does that matter?"

"Answer to your King! Now!" Edmund was losing control. He did not like it that the man spoke of his brother like this. His brother had done so much for Narnia. So why did they want to hurt him?

The Telmarine blinked. "King? Caspian?"

"The tenth." Caspian finished his sentence. "Yes I am… I am your King."

The man gasped and fell to his knees. He loved the reign of Miraz but he was not willing to go to jail for opposing the King himself. "Oh my King, please forgive me my Lord, I had no idea he was a friend of you."

Caspian smiled. "Not just a friend. He is Peter the magnificent, High King of Narnia and your King as well."

The man stared at Peter. "He? The High King? He's the one that defeated Miraz in battle?"

Peter took a deep breath and then walked to him. "I am… and I know you liked Miraz more than us… but Caspian is the King now. You have to listen to him." He said.

The man looked down in defeat. He could no longer go in against them could he? There were three Kings of Narnia standing before him, even though he only knew about Caspian and Peter. He would never have a chance against them.

"Let's go Caspian. This man is not worth our time." Peter spoke silently, looking at the King.

Caspian nodded and put an arm around Peter's shoulder as they left the house with Edmund, Lucy and the other Narnians.

To Edmund it did look strange to see his brother lean against Caspian as they walked. But he thought it had to be because he must've been in pain or something. He didn't really know that Peter had been beaten by the man but he could imagine the man doing that so it would not surprise him if it had happened.

Caspian looked at Peter. He seemed tired. He wondered why Peter was still afraid of Telmarines. Miraz was dead; he would never again order his men to take the High King away. On the Dawn Treader Peter would be safer too. At least he expected him to be safer there. Little did they know about their future adventures. But he did hope to meet Aslan again one day, so he could tell him that he cared more about Peter than anything else. That he would do anything to allow Peter to come back again. Even though deep inside his heart he wished that Peter would never leave Narnia.

Peter closed his eyes, trusting Caspian to lead him in the right way. His ribs hurt. He opened his eyes a moment, looking at Lucy. She smiled at him and nodded softly. She knew he would want her healing cordial later. He smiled and closed his eyes again. Lucy knew him very well. Unlike Susan.

The last time he had seen Susan was when she left with their parents to go to America. She was all dressed up and wearing tons of make-up. At least, that's how it seemed to him. He didn't know how she could be so happy about never being able to go to Narnia again. She had gotten over Caspian easily. Now she no longer spoke of Narnia. And the letters they received from her had all been about fancy parties and about young men that showed interest in her.

It had made Peter sick. He had used to like his sister, but he couldn't stand her anymore. She had changed so much. She would never be a friend of Narnia again. And it made him sad somewhere. Lucy didn't like it either and Edmund. Well Edmund didn't give it much thought. He found it more important that they could still go. What did Susan have to do with them if she did not want to see Narnia again? For him things were simple when it came to the magical world which he held so close to his heart.

When they arrived at the house of Lord Bern Peter frowned. "Are we not going to the Dawn Treader?"

Caspian shook his head. "I found Lord Bern. He was locked up in the dungeons with us and Eustace stayed here. And I think he has information for us."

Peter nodded. "You think he knows where the other Lords went?"

"Yes… and there's something about a strange mist too… I think that you four were pulled back into Narnia to help us find the source of the mist and to stop it."

The Narnian nodded slowly and smiled a bit. "Okay, I guess we might end in an adventure after all then."

* * *

A decision was taken. They would rest one last night in the house of Lord Bern and then they would fill up the rations and trade land for water and continue their journey. Peter got a drop of Lucy's healing cordial and was feeling much better after that. As if it had taken away a part of his worries and fears with it.

The High King was in his room, looking at the stars through his window. He loved the Narnian skies and stars much more than the ones in England. They were bigger and brighter. The constellations were more magnificent as well. He remembered the time that he was an adult King of Narnia and looked upon the stars at night the day before returning to England. That day. It was because of that they that the golden age had ended. But on the same time it had made it possible for Peter to meet Caspian and his new Narnian friends. Trufflehunter, Reepicheep, Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Doctor Cornelius and all the others.

He put his hand on the window before opening it and closing his eyes as a soft breeze blew over him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Came a voice from behind him.

Peter spun around and stared at the dark eyes of the Telmarine King. "Caspian."

"Peter… hey." He smiled.

Peter sighed and looked at him. "You really surprised me. I didn't think anyone was still up."

Caspian walked to him and looked out of the window with him. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Peter nodded. "Our stars are not even half as beautiful as the stars that shine in the Narnian sky." He said softly.

Caspian looked at him and smiled. "Do you miss your home?"

"Actually I don't… I have always loved Narnia with my entire heart and soul."

The Telmarine King took Peter's hand and pulled him to his own bed before sitting down and smiling a bit, patting the bed. Peter sat down next to him.

"Peter. We have to talk."

Peter looked down and nodded. "I know. I… I have been avoiding you before we reached the Lone Islands. And I am not proud of it. I'm just… I'll have to return to England one day."

Caspian smiled a bit. "But can't we come to an arrangement with Aslan you think? He's a kind lion, not tame but… He has never hurt anybody that loved Narnia."

The High King nodded slowly. "But then what do you want me to do? Let you close? And then come back once a year? Or stay here? If I come back each year, I won't know what I'll find… once a year was a long time in Narnian time and once a year was three Narnian years… and else I'll have to leave my family behind, my friends in my world…"

Caspian looked at him. "Yes… you're right. It's not nice of me to ask you to choose… but… do we really have to deny ourselves temporary happiness if we can grab it with our both hands?" He asked, putting his hands on Peter's.

Peter did not answer and instead he looked up slowly and looked into the dark eyes of Caspian. They were so beautiful but he could see the loneliness and desire in them. He smiled a bit and slowly leaned closer, their lips brushing together as he kissed him for a few seconds. "You're right…" He whispered with a small smile.

Caspian smiled when he felt Peter's lips brush against his' for a few seconds before hearing Peter's promising words. "Hm, so what exactly does that mean?"

Peter laughed. "That I am going to stop running away from it." He said before hugging Caspian.

**Note: Phew, finally finished the chapter :3 Peter and Caspian have taken a step into the right direction. But the story is not over yet. There is still much to come. I hope you will all enjoyed the chapter. **

**The 6****th**** of June my exams start and my last exam is the 27****th**** so perhaps there will be one last chapter before the beginning. But there is also a chance that I will not be able to finish it before the 27****th**** June. **


	11. Chapter 10

_**PLEASE CHECK THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. I would like to know how you all think of it.**_

**Recap: **Peter laughed. "That I am going to stop running away from it." He said before hugging Caspian.

**Warnings: this is about two guys that will have sex and will be in love later on. Don't like don't read. **

**The characters belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

**Chapter 10: Confession**

Caspian smiled softly when Peter hugged him and kissed him softly. "That makes me happy Peter." He whispered softly, stroking Peter's blonde hair.

Peter smiled and looked at Caspian's eyes. "Now… Caspian I am actually quite tired." He said softly.

Caspian blinked and then nodded. "Ah, yes of course… I'll let you sleep." He said, kissing his hair and getting up.

Peter blinked and quickly took Caspian's hand. "Don't go." He whispered silently, looking at the King with desperate blue orbs.

Caspian lost himself in the blue eyes and sat down. "Okay. I won't."

Peter smiled softly and lay down. Caspian looked at him and smiled softly, laying himself down besides the High King and pulling him close to him. Peter closed his eyes as Caspian pulled the covers over them. Their lips met in another quick kiss and then it became silent.

Peter drifted away and Caspian watched him for a while before eventually falling asleep as well. He could barely believe that he was with Peter again, close enough to pick up his scent and to kiss him. He could feel happiness fill his heart.

* * *

Peter woke up early. He smiled softly when he saw Caspian's face before him, sleeping. He bent to him and kissed his forehead before slipping out of his arms and walking to the window.

The sun was already high in the sky. Or at least so it seemed.

There was a knock on the door and Peter looked up. He couldn't just let someone enter without knowing who it was. Not with Caspian sleeping in his bed. He walked to the door and opened it; seeing a maid with a plate.

"Lord Bern thought you'd like to eat in your room this morning. Since you seemed upset last evening." She spoke softly. Her voice was nice; it reminded him of his mother's voice.

"Thank you miss. That is most kind of him. Please thank him for me." He said with a soft smile as he took the plate.

She nodded and whispered a quick yet before walking away. He was certain that he had caught a glimpse of a blush on her face.

Peter walked back inside and put the plate down before closing the door. He hadn't realized he was hungry, at least not until now. He looked at Caspian. Perhaps it was better to wake him. He sat down on the bed and brushed some hair out of Caspian's face before bending over to kiss him.

"Caspian… wake up." He said silently, stroking his cheek.

Caspian's eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he caught eye of Peter's face and the blue orbs that had captivated him the moment they met. "Peter."

Peter smiled. "Yes Caspian. It's morning and a maid brought me breakfast. But I think that we should share it."

Caspian laughed softly. "Hm, sharing breakfast? Sounds good."

Peter looked at him and stood up, taking the plate and putting it down on the bed. "You choose first."

The King shook his head and bend over to Peter; kissing him softly on his lips.

But there came another knock.

"Peter? Are you up?"

Peter looked up. "Lucy… Yes… You can enter." He said softly.

She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. "Ah, I knew it!" She smiled and stepped inside. "You two are back together aren't you?"

Caspian laughed. "Well, we slept in the same bed so…"

Peter playfully hit Caspian's head. "Hey, what if she thinks we did…"

Lucy laughed. "Don't worry Peter. I didn't think that at all. And even if it had happened, it wouldn't make me look at you two any differently."

Peter smiled. "Yes… I know. You wouldn't."

Caspian stood up and stretched. "Haa… today back to the Dawn Treader. Goodbye comfortable beds."

Lucy smiled. "Ah don't worry Caspian. I'm sure you'll find a way to share a hammock without falling out."

Peter laughed. "Ah yes, that will be fun."

Caspian thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "Ah, we'll manage without falling out right?"

Peter smiled. "Hmm… yes we better." He said softly.

Caspian looked at him and then smiled at Lucy. "So… you came here just to see or we were back together? Or was there another reason?"

Lucy smiled. "I just wanted to see or my brother was alright. That is only normal after what happened."

Peter looked at his feet and nodded. "So… is Edmund worried as well?"

"Edmund is worried yes. But he is confused about how you and Caspian react to each other." She said softly.

Caspian got up. "He has no idea that we care about each other does he?"

Lucy sighed. "Indeed he doesn't."

Peter took a cup from the tray the servant had brought earlier and drunk from it. "I suppose we have no other choice but to come clear to everybody. The crew is allowed to know the truth after all."

Caspian bit his lip. "I don't know Peter… what if the-"

"If they cannot accept it then it is best that they no longer sail with us." Peter said silently. "It would only endanger the mission if they did."

Caspian sighed and nodded. "You're right… it would… we will announce it on the Dawn Treader before we set off and continue our search for the other Lords of Telmar."

Lucy smiled. "Well. You have my support brother. Caspian." She turned around and walked to the door. "Now, enjoy your breakfast together." She said softly before leaving the room.

Caspian and Peter looked at each other for a few moments.

"I love you."

Peter smiled. "Me too Caspian." He took the cup from the tray and nipped from it again before taking Caspian's hand and putting the cup in it. "Your turn."

Caspian chuckled. "Okay." He drunk from the cup and then put the cup down. His eyes shifted back to the blue orbs of Peter.

Peter's eyes were full off emotions. Worry, sadness, happiness and excitement. It confused Caspian.

Peter frowned. "What is it Cas?"

"You feel so much… I don't get it."

Peter chuckled. "I'm happy that we're together. Excited that we will spend more time together in the future… but… I can't help but wonder how the crew and Eustace and Edmund will react to us going out together."

Caspian got a bit closer to him and pulled him in a hug. "Don't worry about it Peter. It will all be alright."

Peter closed his eyes and nodded softly. "I guess you're right. I should not worry so much." He whispered.

* * *

When the time came to announce their relationship to the crew Peter could feel himself get nervous. And not just nervous but nervous like hell. Lucy sat on one of the crates and looked at her brother who stood next to Caspian. They stood in front of the crew, all the eyes fixed on them. Edmund sat next to Lucy and Eustace was still avoiding Reepicheep as much as he could.

Caspian looked at Peter and told him they'd be fine. But for some reason it did not seem to get through to High King.

Edmund sighed. "What did you want to announce Pete?" He was getting impatient to get back to action, back into the adventure.

Peter looked down for a moment. "It is not only I Ed… Caspian and I both want to say something to all of you. Because if we don't and things get out later it could endanger the mission of finding the Lords of Telmar."

Caspian could hear the confused mumbling from the men. And the strange look Edmund was giving them didn't help a thing. "You see… Peter and I … we had some moments in the past. And when we were preparing for battling Miraz to claim my throne we figured something out."

Edmund looked at them and then frowned. It was starting to seep into him. He knew what they were saying. He looked at Lucy who nodded. His head suddenly swam. His brother. Caspian. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

Peter looked at Caspian and then back to their crew. "We figured that we have a special kind of feelings. Feelings which… even though we tried… are impossible to ignore. It is something we cannot fight."

Caspian smiled. "Indeed. What we are trying to say is… that Peter and I are in love. With each other."

The mumbling became louder. The air had changed. There was something in it now. Sudden emotions, feelings.

Peter could hear one of the men saying that it was sick. Two kings in love.

But on the other side of the deck Drinian stepped to them. "Well. I do not say I agree fully with your choices my King. But you have my support."

Caspian thanked the captain before turning to the crew. "Men. Peter and I wanted to tell you this now. So that if you want you can stay here until we return from our quest."

With this, men left. But more than half did not move. They did not think it was sick or dirty. Somehow they seemed to understand that love would always be love. It could make people happy and hurt them; no matter or they are female or male. Love was something everyone deserved. Something they all longed for.

Reepicheep walked to him and smiled. "You have my sword again my Kings."

Peter smiled. "Thank you Reep. I am happy that you support us. As for the other men… thank you for staying. This means a lot to us."

Eustace stood up and walked over to his brother and looked at Caspian. "You two are together? But you are two men. This is outrageous…" He shook his head before walking away with a typical scolding look.

Edmund looked at Peter and walked to him. "Well… I uh… I wish you luck…" He said silently before nodding softly and holding out his hand to Caspian. "Does this make us family?"

Caspian laughed. "Only if you want that Edmund. But do know that I already looked at you as a part of my family."

Edmund smiled. "I know Caspian. But just… don't harm him."

Peter smiled and put an arm around Edmund. "He'll never harm me Ed, else you can fight him off by yourself." He looked at Caspian with a teasing look in his eyes.

* * *

That afternoon they set sail again. Off to the uncharted waters, to places only mentioned in old stories. As Drinian had said; stories of sea serpents and worse.

Peter and Caspian were not thinking of that. They had retreated within their room and sat in a hammock.

Peter's eyes shifted to Caspian's dark pools. He smiled and leant back. "Finally Narnia feels back like it used to."

"Do you miss the old Narnia?" Caspian asked softly.

Peter sighed. "Well, I do miss Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers… and all the other Narnians. But I have learned to accept this. The new Narnia is ours now. The Narnia with you… Drinian. Reep. The others." He said silently.

Caspian nodded. "I am happy that you have accepted that Peter…"

Peter looked at him. "Caspian. I wonder… what will happen when we finished the mission. When we find the other Lords of Telmar…" He took a pause. "Do you think that we will have to go home when we are no longer needed for this quest?"

The King stood up and walked over to Peter, putting a hand on his cheek. "I don't know that. But I hope that there will be a way to reason with Aslan. So that you can stay."

"But my family. My parents… Lucy and Edmund… and even Eustace and Susan. If they return home then… my entire family will be there."

A sigh escaped Caspian's lips. "You're right… they'd be there… it would be unreasonable of me to ask you to stay while all the others are there… I am sorry. I should not have considered that." He went through Peter's blonde hair with his hand and bend over to kiss his King's forehead. "I just want to be with you forever. And I myself cannot just leave Narnia…"

Peter closed his eyes when the soft lips touched his forehead. "Of course not… you are the King. Narnia needs you. It would be wrong if you just left Narnia… it would end a new Golden Age and bring Narnia back to chaos… my love is strong. But I would never want it to cause that."

Caspian sighed. "You cannot leave your home forever… and I cannot leave Narnia… we really have a problematic love do we not?"

Peter sat up and nodded. "Yes. But perhaps we can find a way. There is still time." He shifted in the hammock so Caspian could sit next to him. He felt the King put his arm around him and smiled a bit. "I love you Caspian. And even the space between our worlds could not change that."

Caspian leant towards Peter and captured his lips with his own.

**Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter which I could finally finish. It's the middle of the week we have before our exams start. Monday I start with my first exam of 12. *sigh* 12 exams on 8 days spread over 2 to 3 weeks. They end the 27th of June.**

**Next chapter will be up around the end of the month or the beginning of July even. It will probably be a flashback though.**

**Also I want to thank everyone who reads this and has reviewed so far. And those who have put this story in their favorites and alerts. And like always; ideas, reviews and critic is always welcome. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Recap: **Caspian leant towards Peter and captured his lips with his own.

**Warnings: this is about two guys that will have sex and will be in love later on. Don't like don't read. **

**The characters belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

_This chapter is a flashback for the biggest part._

**Chapter 11: Pull and Push; helplessness**

Peter smiled softly and closed his eyes. He put his arms around Caspian's neck, pulling him closer. He felt Caspian's hands slip around his waist and knew he was blushing softly as they kissed.

Caspian opened his eyes and broke their lips apart. "Hmm… I love you Peter. Forever. Our love surpasses time and space Peter."

Peter laughed softly. "Ah… sweet talker." He poked Caspian's nose.

The King hugged Peter and smiled. "Hey… don't say you don't like it…"

Peter nodded. "You're right… I cannot possibly say that."

The Telmarine stroked the blonde hair of Peter. "It's almost…"

"Yes… four years in Narnian time…" Peter smiled and sighed happily. "But three of those years I wasn't even here."

Caspian shrugged. "What is most important is that you kept loving me… you love me for 4 years now… and so do I…"

Peter nodded. "True, I guess that is most important."

Caspian chuckled and kissed Peter's lips again. "Say… Peter… do you… think back of the past often? I mean… About our time before I became King."

Peter smiled and nodded softly. "Yes I do. But let us first try or we can sleep in this hammock together without falling out." He whispered softly.

The King smiled. "Ah, sounds like a good idea."

It took them many attempts to just be still enough in the hammock so it wouldn't tip over and make them fall. But finally they managed.

Peter looked at Caspian and smiled softly, kissing him. "I'm sleepy."

Caspian frowned. "Sleepy? But it's not even eve yet…"

"I know Cas… but I am just so tired…"

Caspian smiled a bit and kissed Peter's nose. "Okay then… let us try to sleep without tipping over."

They closed their eyes and cuddled up close to each other. And Peter fell asleep quite easily.

Caspian looked at the sleeping face of Peter and smiled. He loved it when Peter was asleep. At least then he did not worry. The peaceful look on the face of the High King made him happy.

The day they met he never would've thought that later on he would hold Peter against him like this, kissing him and loving him with his entire heart. No… their first meeting had been much more… hateful. It was during their stay at the How that Caspian had started to feel something.

**Flashback:**

Caspian looked at Lucy. She was sitting on the stone table like she did most of the time. She even slept on it. It must've meant a lot to her. Susan… Susan was flirty. Caspian did not mind but he didn't really enjoy her attention either. Edmund and Peter were trying their best to learn the Narnians how to put up a proper fight. They had no experience. And war would be lethal if they did not know how to handle a sword.

He walked over to Lucy and sat down on the broken table. "Why does this mean so much to you Lucy?"

Lucy smiled. "Well. Aslan once sacrificed himself for the live of Edmund. And because it was a sacrifice the table broke and death was turned back. And Aslan came back to us."

Caspian smiled. "That is a lovely story… I am certain it must mean something that this is our base then."

Lucy nodded. "Yes… I am certain it does. And Aslan, oh Aslan… he will return… I am certain of it."

"Your belief in him is powerful." The Prince spoke softly.

Peter who was taking a break and now stood next to Caspian smiled. "Hm, Lucy likes Aslan a lot… He means a lot to her."

Caspian nearly jumped out of his skin and looked at Peter. "I did not hear you approach us."

Peter laughed. "Well I was not being all sneaky though…"

Caspian smiled. "Say uh… Peter… could we… spar sometime today?"

"Spar? Sure… when I finish training we'll go into the woods and have a nice fight."

Caspian nodded as he saw Peter go back to the men to continue the training. Peter was strange… so young and yet so… valiant and passionate about saving the Narnians.

Actually Caspian had to admit that deep inside him he had known from the very beginning that Peter was the High King. The way he walked and fought only made it more obvious. He had a strong personality. The aura and pride of a King that reigned years and years were so strong that Caspian sometimes had the feeling that he could see it radiating from Peter's young body.

The Prince felt so small compared to him. He wished to be like Peter one day. Strong, just, and hopefully magnificent.

His dark eyes followed Peter's every movement, wanting to learn something from it. But as the day went by and the time to spar grew near Caspian could feel himself change inside. He found himself no longer looking at Peter's movements, but only at Peter himself.

Lucy noticed this and poked Caspian to stop him from… just straight out staring at her brother. "Hey… Caspian… are you alright? Your face is red."

Caspian looked at her. "Uh… well… yes I am alright. Just… a bit warm. That's it."

"Don't get too warm yet Caspian… else you won't be able to spar with Peter anymore." She said with a smile.

Caspian frowned for a moment but then chuckled. "Yes… I guess you are right… sorry."

Lucy laughed softly and got up. "I'm going to look for Susan. She would help me with ranging training."

Caspian looked at Lucy as she left. He smiled. It was hard to believe that Lucy was family of the other three Pevensies. Susan was so flirty it annoyed him. Edmund… well he was kind but still something seemed to be wrong. And Peter… he had these strange moments on which he blamed everything on Caspian. But yet… Caspian liked Peter.

He smiled when he thought about the sparring time they'd have later. He had a plan in his mind.

**8888888**

When it was finally time for the sparring fight Caspian was already in the woods, waiting. He had chosen a place near to a lake. He sat on a fallen tree and looked up. The sun stood high in the sky and he closed his eyes.

Peter had walked up to him and smiled when he saw Caspian like that. It was a funny sight. He frowned as he wondered about what he had to say. But eventually he decided not to make any strange remarks. "Say… do you still want to spar?"

Caspian jumped. "Oh god… Peter… I didn't expect you to… sneak up on me."

Peter smiled and sat down next to him. "Hah, don't worry Caspian I haven't been here for long yet… but come on. Let us grab our swords." He said as he took Rhindon.

Caspian looked at the sword and then smiled. "Yes… of course."

**888888888**

Caspian fell down and looked at Peter as Rhindon missed his face on just a few inches. Peter looked at him and put Rhindon down. He held out a hand to Caspian and smiled.

Caspian got up on his own and sighed. "That was close."

Peter looked at him and sighed. "I was not going to hit you." He said silently.

Caspian shrugged. "Sure…" He looked up and smiled a bit. "Oh uhm… you know… it's become really hot and perhaps well… maybe we could go for a swim?" He said softly.

Peter chuckled. "A swim? Hey… did you have this all planned out?" He asked, pointing at the lake.

Caspian smiled. "Uhm, only a bit."

Peter nodded. "Sure… let us go swim then." He said before running to the lake and starting to get rid of his clothes.

Caspian looked at him. "Peter… wait."

Peter looked back at him. "What is it Caspian?" He asked. He had already gotten out of his shirt.

Caspian walked toward him and bit his lip. "I uh… I have this feeling you know… deep inside and I cannot explain it. I mean… I feel as if it is wrong but… I find it hard to believe that you know… it's just very confusing for me…"

Peter frowned. " Uh Caspian… calm down because you're rambling like crazy." He smiled.

"Ah… sorry." Caspian cast his eyes down. "I just… you… you mess with my mind Peter…"

Peter laughed. "Ah… Caspian… I see where this is going." He said softly, putting a hand on Caspian's shoulder. "You love me do you not?"

Caspian sighed. "I think I do yes. But… why are you not disgusted by it?"

Peter sighed. "Let us get into the water first… I'll explain it to you later."

Caspian frowned but then nodded softly. "Okay…" He smiled and started to undress. He didn't look up once and did not even consider it. Peter's privacy was at that moment more than sacred to him.

Peter slipped into the water before Caspian was ready and smiled. He loved how the water felt after that spar. It was great to be able to relax a bit. He looked up and saw Caspian dive in.

Caspian swum up to Peter and smiled at him. "So… explain it to me now. Please."

Peter shook his head and splashed water into the Prince's face. "No, I will explain it later Caspian."

Caspian looked at Peter and then suddenly smiled before hugging him. "Hmm… okay."

Peter yelped and blushed when Caspian hugged him closely. "Caspian… we are uh."

"I know… don't say that you mind." Caspian whispered.

The High King chuckled. "You are really something." He said softly before pulling Caspian closer to him and kissing him.

Caspian blinked and let go of Peter, staring at him. "Wait you… you feel the same?"

Peter smiled and nodded slowly. "Yes… I do… I think we would be cute together." He said as he swum circles around the Prince.

**88888888**

It was evening and almost everybody was asleep.

Peter had come with the idea to invade the castle of Miraz. And though Caspian was against it he never really said anything about it. He didn't want to upset Peter.

The Prince was still awake. He looked around and saw that Peter slowly got up and snuck away. He frowned. Why was Peter leaving?

Peter walked into the forests and sat down somewhere on a fallen branch. He looked at the sky and closed his eyes. "Finally back where I belong." He whispered into the wind.

The King never wanted to go back to his own world again. He remembered the time that he had ruled over Narnia. It had been an amazing time. And then suddenly he had been dropped back into England. Back to being nobody. England had no magic.

Peter smiled a bit as he started to whisper. "I've got my memories. They're always inside of me, but I can't go back… back to how it was." But after the first sentence he sung the other words.

Caspian who had followed Peter outside smiled softly. He walked closer and put a hand on Peter's shoulder. And even though he was startled he did not show it. "You missed Narnia a lot…"

"Yes… Narnia was in my heart… this is my home… this is where I belong." He sighed.

"It sounds like a beautiful song… made it yourself?"

"No… it is a song I heard in England… but it felt right at this moment." Peter replied with a sigh.

Caspian smiled and sat down next to him. "You want to stay here?"

Peter sighed. "Yes… but I have my parents… last time in Narnia we completely forgot about England… by the end of the battle we did not even consider going back anymore… But according to Lucy Aslan told her that nothing happens the same way twice."

Caspian frowned and looked at him. "Hey… nothing happens the same way twice doesn't mean that you'll have to leave Narnia right?"

Peter smiled. "I love your optimism." He said silently before looking at him.

Caspian blushed. "Is that the only thing?" He asked softly.

Peter chuckled. "Ah… no… your optimism, your smile." He put a hand on Caspian's. "And your eyes… surely your eyes."

Caspian looked at their hands and smiled a bit. "I see."

Peter looked at him and put hand underneath Caspian's chin before making him look up.

The Prince looked into Peter's blue orbs and blushed more before biting his lip.

A frown appeared on Peter his face but then he slowly leant closer and kissed him. "I love you Caspian."

Caspian blushed and kissed him right after the uttering of those words. He could not believe that he had actually heard it correctly.

"I love you." Peter repeated softly.

Caspian smiled. "I love you too Peter. I swear I love you." He hugged him and held him close. "But…"

Peter smiled. "yes, the story." He sighed. "When I reigned over Narnia… I was seeking love, which is… I think … normal." He looked at the sky. "But I felt nothing with girls… so I ended up looking for love and comfort with some guys. One of them was a young man, intelligent, kind and caring. He was a nice person."

Caspian nodded. "What happened?"

"We were together for a few years… but then… someone arrived in Cair Paravel and he… seduced me… My lover caught us. Kissing… I felt horrible about it but I could not explain to him that I had never really wanted it… But he did not listen and eventually we ended up back in England before I could apologize on a proper way." He sighed.

The Prince frowned. "That's sad… but… you did not want to kiss that other person?"

"Like I said… he seduced me. I did think he was attractive but I did not want to do anything with him. But he was smooth with words and I was naïve. He played with my mind." Peter closed his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder or he ever knew that I truly cared about him. But I guess there's no way to find out right?"

Caspian kissed Peter's cheek. "Try not to worry about it. You have me now no?" He asked softly.

Peter smiled. "I know…" He closed his eyes and kissed him.

**888888888**

The day after Peter had been taken by Miraz and Caspian had found him in Dancing Lawn the two lovers were at the lake.

Peter was in a bad shape. He pushed Caspian away when the Prince tried to kiss him or hug him a bit closer. His mind was constantly pulled back to the dungeon. He had let Susan wash him and cleanse his wounds and had gotten a drop of Lucy's healing cordial but he had refused to tell them what happened. Who had hurt him and why. His pride was shattered and he could barely hold back tears.

Caspian held Peter but there had been no close moments since he had found the King naked and in pain. He had asked about it but Peter had just told him to shut up about it. He did not want Peter to lock him out like that but forcing him would be no good either.

"I love you Peter." The Prince said silently.

Peter nodded. "I know…"

Caspian was feeling sad since Peter had gotten this distant. He loved him and it hurt him to see his lover like this. He stroked Peter's hair, making his lover flinch. "Peter please… it's me."

"I know … but just… stop." He sighed softly, looking down. He almost cried but refused to let the tears out. Not before Caspian. He would not cry in front of him.

Caspian kissed Peter's hair softly. "Peter… you can tell me everything… I love you. You mean everything and more to me."

Peter growled and got up, pushing Caspian away from him. "Shut up! Stop it okay! I don't need your vows of love! I need peace and silence!" He yelled before walking away.

Caspian frowned and looked down, confused. He felt guilty now. But what could he do? He could not force Peter to let him hold him right? He looked around.

Peter walked away, going somewhere hidden before sitting down. He took off his shirt and touched his shoulder, biting his lip. The brand hurt. He had been feeling horrible ever since he had been taken away. His body hurt. And he wasn't even sure that he would survive the fight with Miraz for which he had send Edmund to the other's camp. He hoped to survive. Then he would at least be able to say sorry to Caspian one day…

**End of flashback:**

Caspian sighed. He had banned it out of his mind that Peter had had some rude moments during that time. But he understood it now. Peter had been hurt badly… He kissed Peter's hair. "I wish I realized it at that time…" He whispered before closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep as well.

**Note: I know the song is not from that time and was recorded in 2008 as soundtrack for the movie of Prince Caspian. I just though it fit well with how Peter feels about Narnia. And I hope you will all enjoyed the chapter.**

**As for the poll. I don't know why it is giving an error. And as stated by asm613 there indeed hasn't been much romance in the fic yet. Sorry for that. More romantic scenes will follow after this chapter. The warning is put on it because I don't want people to go spamming me about the fact that they are disgusted with the concept. **

**My exams take 3 days longer than I suspected so I decided to upload this chapter already since I finished it in between exams.  
**

**Reviews, ideas etc. always welcome. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Warnings: this is about two guys that will have sex and will be in love later on. Don't like don't read. **

**The characters belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

**Chapter 12**

When the King woke up Peter was gone. He frowned and sat up, for a moment forgetting he wasn't in a bed and fell out of the hammock. Groaning as he fell onto the ground. "Hn…"

Peter walked inside and smiled. "So Caspian… is the floor soft enough?" He chuckled.

Caspian sat up and looked at him. "Haha funny." He got up and hugged Peter. "So why did you not wake me?"

"You were so cute… I did not want to ruin your sleep." He kissed him.

Caspian smiled and kissed him back for a few seconds. "I was dreaming about you so…"

Peter blushed. "About me? W-what were you dreaming?"

"Well… something about a beach, and a sunset, candles and a dinner, the full moon in the sky…" He smiled.

Peter smiled brightly. "Aw that's so sweet." He hugged Caspian closely. "I love you." He kissed him again.

Caspian chuckled. "So… Peter. What would you think about of it if we asked Lucy to borrow the cabin for a while so we can take a bath together?"

The High King smiled and nodded. "Sure… let us do that."

Lucy was sitting on a box and looking at the sea when they walked towards her. She looked up. "Hey Caspian, slept well tonight?"

Caspian smiled. "Yes. I had a marvelous dream. But I would like to ask if I could borrow the cabin for a while."

She looked at him with a small frown. "Ah? What do you want to do in it?" She smiled.

Peter chuckled. "No it's not for something like that sister. We would just like to take a bath together."

Lucy laughed softly. "Don't worry Peter I wasn't thinking anything … dirty…"

Caspian smiled. "Good then… I suppose you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind my big brother and his lover taking a bath together." She said softly. "Just, don't try to be too open. Eustace still seems to have some problems with it."

"Ah… I see…" Caspian said softly. "We will keep it in mind. I promise."

Lucy smiled. "Then go now."

Peter took Caspian's hand and smiled before pulling him towards the cabin. They nearly bumped into Eustace however.

Eustace looked at Peter and Caspian but turned away and frowned.

Caspian sighed and put an arm around Peter, pulling him into the cabin. "Don't worry about it Peter." He said silently.

Peter sighed. "But he's family and he cannot accept it… it feels wrong." He looked down.

"You doubt us?" Caspian asked with a frown.

"No… I don't doubt us… I just… I'm not sure or I can handle it that he doesn't accept us. I hoped that he would but he was raised quite…strict."

Caspian pulled Peter against him and stroked his hair. "Hey… don't worry about it." He said softly before kissing him fully on his lips.

Peter wanted to reply and blushed softly when he felt Caspian's soft lips on his'. "Hm…" He closed his eyes and pulled him close to him.

Caspian smiled and softly broke the kiss. "I love you Peter… forever remember."

The High King nodded slowly. "Yes… forever… me too." He smiled a bit. "I was freaking again… right?" He asked.

"A bit. But I forgive you." Caspian smiled. "But let us bathe together now."

Peter nodded and looked at Caspian who started to fill up the bath with hot water. Peter had no idea where the hot water came from but he did not really care. They'd have a nice warm bath together and that's the only thing that mattered to him at the moment.

Caspian smiled when the bath was filled. "See or it's not too warm."

Peter nodded and reached into the water but smiled. "No it's perfect."

The King smiled and stripped off his clothes; not at all shy about his body, certainly not with only Peter around. And then slipped into the warm water. He looked at the other with a soft smile and reached his hand out. "Come on…"

Peter smiled back and slowly removed his clothes. He wasn't so proud of his body. He had been once but since his night in Miraz' dungeons he had felt uncomfortable around others when he had to undress. But this was Caspian… he could trust him… right? He bit his lip and thought for a few moments before finally removing the last pieces of clothing.

Caspian stood up and looked at the High King. "Peter… don't worry. It's just me."

Blue eyes looked up at the brown eyes of the Telmarine King. "I know… sorry." He whispered before taking Caspian's hand and getting into the bath. "I'm sorry Caspian."

"Don't worry about it. I know why it's difficult for you." He whispered before kissing Peter softly.

Peter kissed back, closing his eyes and allowing Caspian to pull him closer against him. The warm hands of his lover were calming him. That and the warm water were helping him relax his body. He snuggled against the King and kissed his chest softly.

Caspian smiled and stroked Peter's hair, kissing it. "You're so cute."

Peter blinked. "Cute? What?" He frowned and pouted.

Caspian smiled and kissed him. "Haha, if you look at me like this then you just look even cuter." He chuckled.

Peter glared at Caspian and hugged him closely. "Hmm… tease…" He closed his eyes. His head rested on Caspian's chest. He looked at him and smiled a bit. "I love you."

"So do I Peter." He whispered. His arms held the High King close. He looked at the scarred skin of Peter's back. He reached to it and trailed his fingers over the scars. He could see a frown on Peter's face. Confusion appeared in the blue eyes.

Peter looked at him and then looked down.

"Peter? W-what's wrong?"

"I… w-…" He looked away. "Why are you… touching it?"

Caspian sighed. "Does it bother you?" Caspian asked softly, kissing him.

"It feels strange…" He admitted in silence. "It reminds me of then…"

The Telmarine King bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel bad or something."

"I know Caspian." Peter smiled a bit and sighed. "I guess I have to try to forget it… it's in the past… now only we matter."

"Indeed Peter… it's just us now… well… us and the crew of the Dawn Treader." Caspian smiled.

Peter took a deep breath. "I have to find a way to get passed all these… negative feelings… this fear and the worries…"

Caspian frowned and stroked Peter's cheek with a soft smile. "You will."

Peter shifted slightly and smiled. "Hm… I guess I will yes." He said softly, straddling Caspian. "You know… One day we'll have to get closer than this."

The King blinked. "Closer than this? But... are you certain?"

Peter smiled. "Yes… but not yet." He bend over and kissed Caspian softly.

Caspian hugged Peter closely and smiled. "That's okay Peter… when the time is right…" He whispered.

Peter closed his eyes. It was peaceful being in Caspian's arms. "I love you… and your kindness."

"I love you too. And I am happy that you let me this close to you…" He whispered before kissing Peter's hair.

**Note: I know this chapter is shorter. Sorry. But at the moment my brain is a bit blocked for this one. I'll try to update as soon as possible though.**

**Reviews, questions, ideas always welcome.**


	14. Message

Hello everyone,

I'm very sorry to announce that i twill take a lot longer than I had first planned to actually finish a next chapter in all my stories I have ongoing at the moment.

I am currently struggling a writer's block and trying to figure out a story line for the story about Peter and Caspian. And the story of Wyatt and Chris.

I promise that as soon as I have found a way to overcome the block I will update the stories. Until then please be patient.

どうもすみません。 Dōmo sumimasen.


	15. Chapter 13

**Recap:** Peter closed his eyes. It was peaceful being in Caspian's arms. "I love you… and your kindness."

"I love you too. And I am happy that you let me this close to you…" He whispered before kissing Peter's hair.

**Warnings: this is about two guys that will have sex and will be in love later on. Don't like don't read. **

**The characters belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

**Chapter 13**

They remained like this for a while, just hugging and smiling. Feeling happy. Until Caspian sat up a bit more and sighed. "We should get out before we get sick." He whispered.

The water had gotten colder.

Peter looked at him and sighed. "Hm, but I like this."

"I like it too love but I don't want you to get sick Peter." Caspian said softly, kissing the other's hair.

Peter nodded slowly." I guess you're right Caspian. We should be getting out…" He whispered before nuzzling Caspian's cheek. He moved away a bit and then slowly got up and stepped out of the tub, holding out a hand for Caspian.

Caspian smiled and stood up in the tub, taking Peter's hand and stepping out of the water. "You're beautiful." He whispered as he pulled Peter against him and kissed him.

Peter blushed slightly and smiled. He couldn't stop but feeling happy each time that he felt Caspian press his lips on his'.

At the moment their lips touched the ship suddenly swayed to the right and made them fall onto the ground. Caspian gasped when Peter fell on top of him but then laughed softly. He reached his hand to Peter's forehead and wiped some of his hair away from his face. "I think we just got into a storm..." He said softly.

Peter nodded softly. "Yes… I think you're right. " He sighed, he had forgotten how suddenly the weather on the sea can change. He sighed and slowly stood up and held out a hand for Caspian.

The King smiled and took Peter's hand and got up as well. "We should get dressed."

Peter nodded and reached for his clothes and a towel.

8888888

When they left the cabin and got onto the deck they realized the storm would last for a while. The rain soaked them right away.

Edmund made his way to the two Kings and informed them that the storm had come suddenly and unexpected. One of the men had almost gone overboard but Tavros the minotaur had been able to pulled the man away from the edge of the ship. Lucy had brought Gael and Eustace back to the cabins for their own safety.

Caspian and Peter looked around, there was a slight chaos but the crew seemed to be adjusting perfectly to the weather. And soon everyone was back on track and working hard to keep the Dawn Treader going.

Caspian glanced at Peter and could see that the young man was worried. "We'll do fine Peter. We've handled storms before. This one will not get us down."

Peter looked at him and sighed softly before nodding slowly. "I guess… I'm …" He bit his lip and sighed. "I'm just worried."

Caspian took Peter in his arms and sighed. "I know but we Narnians are strong enough to handle this. We have Aslan to protect us."

Lucy stepped outside the cabins and looked at them. "Peter… Eustace is sick. But Gael has gone to sleep." She said softly, putting her hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter looked at her. "That's good. Stay near them and make sure they're alright." He said softly, smiling a bit.

88888888

The storm went on for days. Days of swaying and filling buckets with water to throw overboard. A few of the caskets that held the water rations broke so they had to be careful with the use of the water. The Narnians were having a hard time to survive on the Dawn Treader and one day one of the Narnians did fall overboard. They had lost someone to the storm and it was making things hard for them all.

Peter had also gotten sick. He and Eustace were now under the care of Gael and Lucy. Caspian was helping the crew to survive the storm. And Edmund was trying to help Caspian on every moment possible. But soon they were starting to lose hope and even Caspian wondered if it had been a good idea to set sail to uncharted waters.

888888

The last day of the storm more problems arose when the main mast broke and their biggest change of getting out of the chaos was destroyed. Since then the atmosphere on the Dawn Treader went down steadily and the crew was getting tired of it.

Eustace meanwhile had gotten a lot better and was back up. He was mostly somewhere hidden while he wrote things in his journal while Lucy and Gael stayed around Peter who was slowly recovering. Caspian's spirit was running low as well these days.

Caspian walked into the cabin where Peter was resting and looked at him.

Lucy smiled a bit. "He's starting to recover. His fever is starting to go down."

The King nodded softly and stroked Peter's hair. "He's no longer hallucinating?"

Gael shook her head. "He seems to be seeing everything as it is again."

Lucy stood up and put her hand on Caspian's shoulder to show him she wanted to talk to him.

Caspian followed her so they had some privacy. "What is it Lucy?"

Lucy sighed and looked at her brother before looking at Caspian. "He's been having dreams… and he talks during his sleep… he seems to be really bothered by what happened in Miraz' castle."

Caspian frowned. Miraz' castle? Did she know about it then? Or was she talking about the attempt to take over the castle? He looked at Peter and nodded. "What does he say then?"

"Mostly that he wants it to stop… But sometimes he screams… as if he's in pain. And I'm worried about him Caspian. Plus it is scaring Gael." She said softly.

Caspian sighed. "I know what is bothering him… But I'm afraid it won't be easy to let him forget the things that happened."

Lucy bit her lip and then looked at Peter. "Those things… it's from when Peter disappeared isn't it?"

The King looked down and nodded slowly. "Yes it is. But I can't say what happened. That is Peter's choice."

The young woman smiled. "I know Caspian. But I am just worried. Please tell him that."

Caspian nodded again and returned to Peter's side.

The young man opened his eyes a bit and looked at him. "Hm, Caspian…"

Caspian stroked his hair and smiled softly. "Yes Peter it's me."

Peter smiled and reached his hand out to Caspian. Caspian took the hand in his' and held it gently, smiling softly. He was happy that Peter seemed to be getting a bit better. He was regaining some of his color too. "You're already looking better love."

Peter frowned. "Hm, am I?" He sighed. "I still feel horrible."

"That's normal. You even have been hallucinating so you have to recover. But you're improving a bit so soon you'll be back healthy." He said softly, kissing the High King's forehead.

Peter frowned and bit his lip. "Oh… I'm sorry? I hope I didn't worry you too much." He whispered softly.

"Lucy told me you have been dreaming of Miraz…"

The young man froze. "M-m-miraz?"

Caspian nodded slowly and stroked Peter's hair softly. "Yes… she is worried."

Peter sighed. "But I cannot tell her… I… I can risk her knowing … w-what … humiliation…" He bit his lip.

The King nodded again and sighed. "You should focus on getting better now." He said softly.

Peter nodded slowly and closed his eyes. "I'll try." He whispered softly.

On that moment someone suddenly knocked on the door. "Caspian, land in sight."

Caspian smiled a bit. "Do you want to see the first uncharted island?" He asked softly.

Peter nodded softly. "Yes. I'd like that."

Caspian got up, took some warm blankets and put them around Peter before helping him up and to the deck.

Not much later the two Kings were up on the deck as the Dawn Treader's course was set to the newfound island. The Pevensies had never seen this island before in their long years of reign over Narnia and Caspian had not found it on any of his charts either. It was certainly the first island they discovered in uncharted waters.

The discovery of the island was changing the entire atmosphere on the Dawn Treader. Everyone was talking and thinking and discussing of what they would find on the island. It was exciting for all of them. For the Lone Islands were known territory so they did not have to fear them. But this island could hold treasures just as well as it could hold horrors and beasts.

Peter looked at the island as they approached it. It had been decided that they would rest on land and search the island to fill up the ship's cargo the next day. But Peter would stay on the Dawn Treader to rest. He had hoped for adventures and now that he could finally explore an island again he was sick. It had been such a long time and he wasn't happy about it. But nonetheless he turned to Caspian and smiled a bit. "This must be exciting for you… isn't it?"

Caspian smiled back at him. "Yes. The first uncharted island… what wonders will it hold?"

Edmund looked at them. "It might as well hold no wonders at all. Perhaps it's just land with some trees and nothing else?"

Peter turned to Edmund. "Yes, perhaps it is… but it will be Narnian after you are done exploring it."

Edmund nodded. "Yes… It will. Well… let us prepare to go on shore." He said softly before looking for Lucy and Eustace.

Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, Reepicheep, Tavros, Rhince and a few others would join Caspian. Most of them would try to refill the cargo while the Pevensies, Eustace, Reep and Caspian would explore the island.

Peter hoped that Caspian could find a nice name for the island. An Island found by his love Caspian; that would be so lovely. He looked at Caspian.

Caspian smiled and put his arm around Peter's shoulder. "Hey… if you want I'll come back on board during the nights."

Peter shook his head. "No... It's okay. This is your island." He smiled a bit. "There will be plenty of other islands to find. And then I'll be able to be with you and we can explore it together." He said softly.

Edmund looked at Caspian. "We're ready to go on shore."

The King sighed and briefly kissed Peter. "Go back inside and rest…" He said softly.

Peter nodded and saw how they left the ship. He felt a bit lonely already. But Gael was still on board. So he returned inside and got back to bed. Gael would take further care of him.

8888888888

On shore the crew started to look for food and wood to replace the main mast and to rebuild some of the caskets for water and food. While the others made the plans to explore the island. Eustace however, who did not feel like doing much decided to go off on his own. He would return later but now he just wanted to have some fun.

**Note: I'm sorry that it took this long for me to upload again. I hope you are happy with the new chapter and I will try to finish the next one sooner. But I am sick right now and university has started again so it might take a bit again. **

**Ideas and reviews are welcome. If you see some horrible mistakes which I keep making, then please inform me since English is not my native language. Thank you. **


End file.
